APH Rose Glasses
by DarkmoonSigel
Summary: My home brewed crack pairing of France and Estonia which I have named Rose Glasses. First published on Deviant Art. What happens when a quiet Baltic nation starts dating the nation of Love? Read and find out. An ongoing series about this unusual pairing. Rated M for later chapters and cause of France
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story in the coming chapters will contain Yaoi, some of which will be hardcore. Yaoi is boy x boy love. If you are not into that, do not read or complain. You have been fairly warned.

This story and Axis Powers Hetalia depicts people and persons as the direct personification of that nation/country, so if this concept bothers you, this might not be the right story for you.

This story is set in modern times.

APH Rose Glasses

A fully naked Frenchman woke up to the soft warming rays of dawn, refreshed and feeling absolutely fabulous. Francis Bonnefoy, the embodiment of France, stretched languidly on his black satin sheets and climbed out of his huge bed to fling open the window, taking in his beautiful city, his capital, his heart, Paris. He looked out at his breathtaking full view of the Arc of Triomphe in the West and the Place de la Concorde in the east. Saluting the Arc, Francis lit a cigarette and leaned over his balcony to look down at the famous Avenue des Champs-Elysees. Named after the Elysian Fields, Greek heaven, is was considered and named the "La plus belle avenue du monde, the most beautiful avenue in the world. Where else would Francis's home possible be? Like many other countries, Francis had many, many homes across his land, but this one was truly exquisitely unique and one he just had to stay at, whenever he was in Paris. Taking in the breathe of the city, Francis exhaled blue smoke and thought, "There is truly nothing in this world like springtime in Paris. I may just have to go on strike for the entire season."

The nation finished his cigarette and tried to decide if he wanted to go out to a café for breakfast or make his own. He felt vivacious though, so the café was opted for, and he could share his beauty with all being the generous soul he was.

Francis had a huge studio style apartment that took up the entire top of a high building right on the Avenue. It had been custom renovated(of course), and was filled with art. The main area of the apartment was one large room with sections separated off by pieces of art creating 'rooms'. The living room was separated from the bedroom by a long abstract metal sculpture of running horses while the kitchen was separated from the living room by hanging pieces of painted silk. All different styles and kinds of art flowed and mixed together in a dance of orderly chaos that was not , surprisingly, unpleasing to the eye. Everything flowed with each other, a Picasso hung next to a Caravaggio, Greek pottery stood next to a odd abstract something or other sculpture, though oddly nothing clashed or was lessened by the other. The only two truly separate rooms were the bathroom and Francis's dressing room. The bathroom was a huge affair of black and white marble tile that held a huge tub that could easily fit four people(but had had more than that in it) and a double sink with sparkling chrome fixtures. Francis's dressing room was also equally if not more amazing. Rows and row of clothing hung on long numerous metal racks while the walls were lined with compartments for shoes, jewelry, belts, sunglasses, hats, and everything else one could possible dress a body in. One corner of the room was specially set up with a dressing bench and a semi-circle of tall mirrors.

Francis got ready for his arrival upon the world by running his fingers down the rows of clothing waiting for something to call out to him. What called loudest was a pair of dark blue leather pants made out of some sort of reptile and expertly dyed. He paired them with a slinky baby soft black, just begging to be touched, long sleeved shirt and a pair of matte black designer shoes. He picked out a pair of metallic blue D&G sunglasses and after some thought, grabbed a black leather suit cut jacket. He finished the ensemble with a long flowing red silk scarf. As Francis dressed, he felt a feeling, a slight pressure, of one of his own kind near by. Someone, another nation, had entered his country. He wondered vaguely who it might be and hoped it was a petite Italian coming to visit, as long as he was not here to ask for his art back though.

Francis hit the Avenue and stopped at a nearby café to break his fast. He decided to sit outside to enjoy his flaky buttery croissant and fresh coffee, so that he could do one of his favorite things, people watching. He was surprised to see someone he recognized out of the many faces though. It was Eduard von Bock, the personification of Estonia. His relations with this nation were minimal at best, and though Francis recognized him, he actually knew very little about him. Eduard was dressed casually in a light green polo shirt and brown cargo pant with sneakers, all topped by a green military style jacket. He carried a black messenger bag over his shoulder and appeared to be lost judging by the expression on his face. Francis watched him, a little disappointed in discovering who was visiting his country. Eduard took out what appeared to be a large phone and started to tap on it. After a couple of minutes, he headed confidently off in a certain direction, leaving Francis feeling perplexed. He had a phone as well, a small slender silver thing that was all the rage and was also currently off. Francis decided to follow him and hurried after Eduard, slipping on his sunglasses, going incognito(of course).

Eduard led him to the Musee de Louvre, the Grand Louvre, one of the world's largest and most famous museums. Francis nodded in approval, and followed him in. There, Eduard just wandered around, it seemed aimlessly. He would stop to carefully read the information cards presented with all the art and exhibits but would barely look at the art itself, something that bothered, no infuriated the Frenchman.

"Why bother going to the most beautiful museum in the world and not truly see anything in it?", Francis thought, frowning at the unaware nation. As he watched Eduard, he noticed he seemed to have an odd habit of taking out his weird phone and keep tapping it. Francis really had no idea what he was doing. Eduard finished his meanderings to sit out side the Café Marly and took out a laptop from his messenger bag. Francis was speechlessly, "To come to the most magnificent displays of art and ignore it all to type on one of those infernal machines!…..I think not!".

An angry Francis stormed up to Eduard, startling him." What do you think you are doing here?", France said in icy cool tones that would normally strike fear into the heart of any nation(at least in Francis's mind).

Eduard just gave him a polite smile and empty eyes as he looked at him over his glasses. "I asked you at the last World Meeting in Austria, if it would be all right to come visit your capital.", he said calmly. Francis stared back at him slightly confused at the response. Eduard continued, "You were flirting with the coffee barista at the time, so you may not remember, but you did say it was alright."

Francis vaguely remembered the conversation but vividly remembered the coffee barista, smiling at the memory of her. Francis shook his head trying to re-focus and waved his hand in a dismissing manner at Eduard "No, no mon ami, I mean what are you doing sitting in a café staring at a computer when you should be soaking in all this fantastic beauty.", Francis explained, gesturing at the cafe around them.

Eduard blinked in surprise. "Oh, well, I already walked through the museum. I only came here because it was suggested to my by one of my teachers that I should broaden my curriculum beyond technological sciences.", he said dismissively.

Francis sighed heavily and dramatically placed a hand to a pained forehead "You have broadened nothing, mon ami. You have been presented a feast, have only taken a nibble, declaring yourself full and have only ended up insulting the chef."

Eduard appeared to consider the statement, "I apologize but I don't really know any thing about art. I was thinking about taking one of the tours though….", the Baltic started to say.

Francis interrupted though appearing very determined about something "I will be your guide then!"

Eduard stared at the fired up nation, "I don't want to inconvenience you…", he said slowly.

Francis interrupted again, firmly stating, "This is not a matter of convenience, mon ami. This is a matter of national pride. I can let you leave here without truly experiencing Paris!".

"But I only came to see the museum.", Eduard said perplexed, causing Francis's jaw to drop.

"Mon Dieu. I have a lot to teach you.", Francis sighed heavily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

Eduard was surprised at the current turn of events as Francis himself showed him around the Louvre, lecturing him about the beauty and sensuality of art. Francis was an enthusiastic and knowledgeable teacher though he did tend to wander off on tangents when talking about artists he personally had known, or more accurately the artist's models. "Who do you think the Mona Lisa was smiling at so mysteriously, mon ami?"They spent most of the day in the Louvre, breaking only for a quick luck at a café where Francis lamented that lunches used to be a more languid affair, lasting up to two hours.

"Though if you still want a real lunch, I know some villages out in the country that still do it right.", said Francis, "What are you doing?". The nation couldn't help but comment as a curious Eduard started pulling up regional maps on his Smartphone. Eduard explained the concept and use of smart phones something that left Francis feeling confused and perplexed. It was Eduard's turn to be horrified when Francis confessed he did not own a computer.

"It seems I have a lot to teach you as well. For helping me out today, I will come over some time soon and help get you set up with a computer.", Eduard said with a small smile that could only be termed as shy. He almost choked laughing though a minute later when Francis told him that he still sent messages to Spain by his bird Pierre.

Eduard's day did not end after the Louvre much to his amazement. Francis insisted on taking him on a walking tour of Paris. What surprised Eduard even more as they walked around Paris was how nice it was to be with Francis. Eduard had never really talked to Francis before except in passing polite business conversation. At meeting, Eduard considered him a flake as best as distraction at worst, always disagreeing and fighting(sometimes it seemed for no reason) with England. Actual being with the flamboyant nation, though was entirely different matter. Francis glowed in the heart of his city, and Eduard could not help but to admire him. The Frenchman effortless walked through the crowded streets, talking the entire time, with a cigarette in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other(though Eduard was not sure when or how he had acquired it).

Eduard had always heard the saying "Stop to smell the roses." but until now, he had never met anyone who actually did just that. Francis had stopped at a flower vendor to select a truly perfect specimen of a red rose which he casual tucked behind his ear. Eduard was amazed by how natural it looked on him. He knew if he had done something similar, people would just stare at him and ask him why he was being so weird. They stopped their tour late in the evening to eat at a little hole in the wall restaurant that Francis knew and dined on Escargot a la Bourfuignonne, tender lapin, and succulent grenouille.

After diner, unperturbed by nightfall, Francis resumed his walking tour taking them to the Obelisk of Luxor at the center of the Place de Concorde, the largest square in Paris. There were street performers of all kind and wandering musicians playing anything and everything, giving the night a surreal feeling to Eduard. Francis wandered among them, sometimes singing in a beautiful tenor voice along with them. Grabbing Eduard's hands in his own, Francis started to dance with him around the square, still singing sweetly. Eduard let him, his eyes never leaving Francis's face. They finished their impromptu dance laughing, and out of breathe, as they sat down on the edge of a nearby fountain. They sat there and watched the vibrant night life of Paris under the light of a full moon.

"It's breathtaking.", thought Eduard, as he turned to look at Francis. He ended up staring, mentally repeating, "It breathtaking."

Francis looked truly beautiful leaning back against the fountain, looking up at the moon and stars, his silky gold hair throw back over his shoulders, his blue eyes sparkling from streetlight and starlight. Francis caught him staring and gave him sexy silky smile. Eduard closed his eyes in embarrassment only to snap them back open when he felt a soft warmth on his lips. Francis kissed him softly at first, skillfully deepening the kiss as it continued. Upon parting from what Francis considered to be a perfect kiss, he noticed that Eduard seemed unaffected by it in the least. Francis was shocked and a little embarrassed. A kiss that sensual had seemingly no effect on the Baltic. Eduard just blandly stared back at him with a polite smile like they had just been discussing the weather.

"I must be losing my touch." Francis said, giving an unruffled Eduard a hurt look.

"No, it was nice. I'm just not surprised is all. It is kind of expected due to your personal tendencies.", Eduard said in a sterile tone, like he was giving a business report.

"Nice….Expected…Tendencies….", Francis repeated back to himself mentally. Something about the way Eduard said that made Francis feel very upset and insulted. He stood up quickly and gave Eduard a stiff bow, "I will bid you au revoir then from my expected tendencies.", he said icily. Stunned at Francis's sudden departure and tone, Eduard watched the angry Frenchman leave the square and disappear into the crowd. Eduard wondered to himself what he had done to anger Francis. Not knowing where he lived in the city, Eduard resolved to apologize to Francis for whatever he had done the next time he saw him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

So at the next World Meeting, Eduard looked for Francis, only to be avoided or ignored. Whenever he got an opportunity to talk to him, Francis would start a random conversation with closest person to him. Arthur was starting to avoid Francis altogether after the third time that happened. Eduard had finally caught sight of Francis returning to his room and the Baltic rushed to catch him. Just as he reached him though he was suddenly blocked by Ivan, who caught him and Francis off guard. "We vill talk, I think,da?" said Ivan, as he loomed menacingly over Eduard. Eduard just gave him a placid smile and empty eyes. Despite himself, Francis was impressed. He knew countries that would have already pissed themselves in that same situation.

"Sorry Ivan, I must decline. I already have a meeting set up with Francis and I don't know when I will be available next." Eduard said lightly, with a polite smile.

"Like hell you do.", thought Francis as he huffed to himself and considered leaving the Baltic to the wolf, until he noticed that Eduard's hands were shaking, clenched tightly into fists behind his back out of the Russian's view. His posture, facial expression and tone gave nothing away, not a hint of what he was feeling, but his hands were shaking uncontrollable. After a moment, Francis realized that the other two countries were waiting for him to respond.

Francis rallied beautifully under the combined stares, "Pardon moi, I was lost in thought. I was trying to remember whose room we were meeting in."

"Yours, I believe.", Eduard said smoothly, sidestepping Ivan to stand beside Francis. "If you will excuse us." Eduard said, nodding a good bye to Ivan as the two proceeded quickly to Francis's room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

When they arrived, Francis threw himself into a nearby chair and started to open a bottle of wine he had left out for himself on the table. "You took a big chance, mon ami. I was seriously considering just leaving you there." Francis intoned as he poured his wine. He looked up to ask Eduard if he wanted a glass but ended up staring at him instead. Eduard was leaning heavily against the wall, with his eyes tightly shut, his hands still clenched. Francis got up, concerned for him, and went to stand beside him.

"Eduard, mon ami, are you alright?", asked Francis, gently placing his hand on Eduard's trembling shoulders. Eduard slowly opened fear filled eyes and nodded. He let out a held breathe as his shoulders slumped in relief, finally unclenching his hands. Francis saw that they were bloody from Eduard's nails digging deep into them. Francis clicked his tongue in surprised concern and gently took Eduard by the arm. He sat him down and went to the bathroom to retrieve a first aid kit. Gently taking Eduard's hands into his own, Francis started to disinfect the small crescent moon shaped wounds and wrapping them in clean bandages.

Eduard watched him and sighed, "I'm sorry…..for everything. I know I insulted you somehow in Paris. Thank you for not leaving me with Ivan."

Francis rolled his eyes. "It is fine , mon ami. It is not like I have not earned my reputation, but just so you understand, I kissed you because I think you are cute, not just because you were there.", he said. Eduard grew incredible still. Francis glanced up from his careful administrations and was surprised to see Eduard's face was glowing bright red. This from the man who had not even reacted in the slightest to a full blown kiss from Francis and a veiled threat from Ivan.

"Mon Dieu, what is it?", Francis asked, feeling a bit concerned.

"You think…thought I was cute?" Eduard asked softly.

"Well, yes. I still do.", Francis answered honestly, getting an even redder reaction from Eduard. Realization dawned on Francis as he stared up into Eduard's face. "Has no one ever told you that you are cute before?"Francis asked, hazarding a guess. Eduard just shook his head, unable to speak.

Francis stared at the Baltic, thinking deeply to himself. No, I guess no one has. Eduard got kind of got lost among so many other more beautiful nations. His dark green eyes were not the bright shifting green of England's, nor had the warm glow of Spain's, or the ancient wisdom of Greece's. Eduard's blond hair was not the silken gold of Francis's own or Canada's, or the sunshine gold of America's. Even in height, he was not overly tall like Russia or Sweden, nor was he cutely petite like the Italians or Japan. He did not stand in personality either, not being crazy, flaky, or just plain weird like Prussia, Latvia, Poland, or Russia.

But….he was sweet and he was gentle. He was inquisitive, open-minded, and intelligent. Francis stared up at the odd quiet country as a feeling seeded itself inside of him. Gently touching his face, Francis removed Eduard's glasses and set them down on the coffee table. He gently ran light fingertips from his temple down to his jaw finishing at his throat. Eduard trembled under his feather light touch but made no move to stop it or leave. Francis continued to lightly touch Eduard's face, exploring it, outlining the shape of his ears, the contours of his lip, the curve of a cheekbone all the while smiling softly to himself.

"Open your eyes, mon amour. Don't be shy.", Francis whispered silkily.

"What are you doing?" Eduard asked in a trembling soft voice as he met Francis's sparkling sapphire blue gaze. The Frenchman got up smoothly from his kneeling position to climb on top of the stunned Baltic, straddling him, and effectively caging him in the chair with his own body. Francis's knees dug into the soft cushion on either side of Eduard's hips, while one arm curled around his neck to run skillful fingers through short blond hair. The other arm stayed busy trailing lines up and down a slender chest.

Francis laughed huskily in amusement. "I am trying to seduce you." "But….why?", he asked an astounded Eduard. Francis did not answer. Instead he tilted Eduard's head back and gently, almost reverently, placed his lips upon his in a almost chaste kiss that ended with the barest flick of the tongue. Eduard gasped and tried to move back but was trapped by the chair and Francis. "I want to taste you. I want to hear what you sound like when you come. I want to know the most intimate parts of your body. I want to feel you move beneath me when we make love. I want to do this because I like you.", Francis said softly into Eduard's ear as he pressed hot lips to cool skin on and around his delicate pink ear.

Eduard closed his eyes and grew incredibly still beneath Francis. Eduard truly hated himself or a least a part of himself for what he was about to do. He went to his inner center, and tried to focus.

Eduard seemed to have shut down under Francis's touch, something that bothered him. Eduard's blush faded, his breathing slowed, and when he opened his eyes, they were carefully blank. Eduard gently but firmly pushed Francis out of his lap and retrieved his glasses from the table. Francis was shocked, "Relax, I'm not going to bite…..much anyway.", Francis joked lamely. Eduard just gave him a polite mild smile in return. Francis recognized it, realizing it was the same smile used before on Ivan and in Paris.

"This is his fake face. The one he uses to hide behind.", Francis thought, as he said aloud, "But why…..?".

"I have come to a decision.", said Eduard, "I do not want to be just another one of your conquests. I have been used before and I…..I am better that that. I want more than that."

Francis caught Eduard's chin with his graceful fingers and gently stroked his jaw line. "But I could make love to you all night.", Francis purred, not one to give up so easily.

"I am worth more that one night.", Eduard said softly, as he stood up from the chair. Francis stepped back and considered him for a moment. He finally just shrugged and retrieved his bottle of wine from the table.

"You can stay here and sleep on the sofa tonight if you want to avoid Ivan. If you want to sleep in the bed though, my offer is still open.", Francis said lightly as he left the room.

Eduard was gone in the morning. Francis shook his head and sighed. Something was bothering him, and it was not the fact he did not get laid last night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

The World Meeting had ended and the nations were making their preparations to leave, at least most of them anyway. Eduard sat by himself in the deserted common room area staring at nothing, and thinking repetitive thoughts. He could have been with Francis, if only briefly.….But now…. Eduard was pretty sure that Francis would never speak to him again unless he absolutely had to at a meeting. The thought saddened him. He tried to distract himself from thoughts of Francis's silky lips and memories of Paris in the spring and was failing miserable. He buried his head into his hands and tried to focus, and regain inner balance.

"I could go study something I guess." Eduard thought sadly. Sighing, he opened his eyes to see a bouquet of yellow, orange, and pink roses in front of him. They were being held by a smiling Frenchman. Eduard looked up in surprise, which turned to shock when Francis sat down next to him.

"Pour vous, mon amour."said Francis as he offered the bouquet to him . Eduard accepted them somewhat awkwardly, unsure of what to do. No one had ever given him flowers before, but also, they were not Francis's usual red roses. Francis leaned over to place a kiss upon his cheek.

"So when you come by again, I am going to take you to my chateau in Alsace. It has the most fantastic view of the Vosges mountains. I also have some truly exquisite wine put away there and know a few restaurants that you would love." Francis said with a sweet smile.

"W-What are you doing?", Eduard stammered. Francis grinned at him and threw an arm around his shoulders to drawn Eduard near.

"Well, you said you were worth more that one night, so I think it should be blatantly obvious. I will see you this weekend then. I have a plane to catch. Till next time, mon amour." Francis said as he placed a tender kiss on Eduard's lips as he got up to leave.

Eduard looked up the meaning of roses and blushed deeply, glad no one was around to see his reaction. Pink meant admiration and gentle love. Yellow meant friendship and promise of a new beginning. Orange meant desire, excitement and adventure. Eduard was not sure what the future held for him, but he was certain that it would contain wine and roses.


	2. Chapter 2

So Eduard started to tentatively date Francis much to the shock and surprise, of well, everybody. Eduard's best friend Tino(Finland) was particularly perplexed by it, and brought it up when Eduard stopped by to visit him. "Really….Francis?", Tino asked, looking concerned and slightly confused.

"Oh, don't start.", Eduard sighed. He was beginning to get used to that particular expression, it being worn by everyone who asked him about it. As he looked back at a worried Tino, Eduard reflected on his current situation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By some sort of fluke or freak accident, the two had met and oddly hit it off. They had only started dating at Francis's insistence though. Eduard still wasn't sure why. Since they had started spending more time together, Eduard had found out Francis was really a lot of fun. Eduard had not expected that. Well, he did not know what to expect actually. Every time he saw Francis it was something totally different and new. Like a cat, Francis would just show up in and out of Eduard's life to take him somewhere new- a club, a concert, a new art opening-anything that tickled his fancy at the time it seemed. Sometimes, they would just wander around aimlessly on long walks and end up having long discussions about anything and everything in strange little coffee shops that smelled like weed, caffeine, and cake. Eduard liked those times the best. Francis had been around a long time and had met a ton of different people. Though Francis tended to focus on things of beauty a lot, he was actually very open-minded on new philosophies, ideas, and concepts, something which had greatly surprised Eduard.

Eduard was over at Francis's Paris studio apartment for the weekend, helping set up his new computer. Eduard was still working on it when cool hands ran through his short blond hair and silky soft lips kissed the back of his neck. "My bed is cold.", Francis whispered in a tone that made Eduard's brain tingle and little muscles in his body tighten. Though Eduard still refused to have sex with Francis, he had conceded to sleep in the same bed as him. The joke was on Eduard though as he had found out that Francis slept naked and was a natural born cuddler.

Francis moved his hands lower to Eduard's shoulders, and felt the tension in them from sitting in front of a computer for so long. Francis started to rub Eduard's shoulders, causing him to lean forward a bit to brace himself against the desk and to give Francis more access. Francis smiled at this small surrender and worked his hands lower, kneading flesh. Little by little, day by day, Eduard broke down, and Francis was having a lot of fun with it. After working on his shoulders for a couple of minutes, Eduard crumbled, "Ok, just let me save and close this program then.".

Eduard came to bed fully clothed in comfortable Pj's and slipped and slid into the satin sheets, and almost out of the bed a couple of times. He watched enviously as Francis, liquidly smooth, moved effortlessly into the bed. "How do you do that?", Eduard asked as he took his glasses off and put them to the side.

"Years of practice. Just don't fight it. Go with the flow of the fabric." laughed Francis, showing off as he posed for Eduard.

"Why does everything sound like a sexual innuendo when he says it?". Eduard thought as Francis wrapped himself around Eduard, causing him to stiffen his body from the intimate contact. Francis watched as Eduard's face carefully composed itself into its calm neutral mask. Francis love and hated that expression. He wanted to eat that calm and lick his control away piece by piece, bit by bit, and find out what was really hiding behind those composed features. Francis pushed at Eduard's set boundaries and Eduard would push back. Francis loved this careful dance they were doing.

He pushed now, literally, rubbing himself up against Eduard's body like a huge cat. Eduard turned on his side away from Francis with a sigh. Francis grinned at his back and glued himself to it, spooning him. He rubbed the tip of his elegant nose up and down the back of Eduard's neck, causing him to shiver. Eduard curled up into a fetal position, pulling himself away from him. Francis chuckled throatily against Eduard's neck and traced the line of it with the barest tip of his tongue. Eduard sighed and muttered, "Francis….stop it…".

Francis inhaled his sweet scent. "But how can I resist?", he said breathily.

"You will if you don't want to sleep alone.", Eduard stated firmly, setting his expression.

"You would leave me?", Francis moaned against his neck. Eduard did not answer, ignoring him. Francis laughed softly, "Kiss me then and I will fall peacefully to sleep.".

Eduard thought about it and turned onto his back. "Just a kiss?", he asked.

Francis moved his face closer to Eduard's, so that they could look each other in the eyes, "Just a kiss, one kiss.", Francis said smoothly.

Eduard closed his eyes and sighed, "Fine." Francis leaned over him, putting his elbows on either side of Eduard and started to touch his face softly. Francis leaned forward and brushed his lips against Eduard's forehead, the tip of his nose, savoring his small victory, prolonging it as long as possible. He pressed his lips firmly against Eduard's soft lips, parting them to gain access. They twined tongues, and explored each other's mouth in a hot wet embrace. They parted with a bite and a slick swipe of the tongue. Eduard felt himself start to respond to this small intimate invitation, but Francis kept his promise and just snuggled closer, ceasing his advances. Eduard didn't know how he should feel about it. He waited until Francis fell deep into sleep. Careful not to disturb Francis, Eduard turned over and leaned up so he could look down at him. Eduard stared at his boyfriend's handsome face.

Boyfriend…..Eduard wasn't sure what to do with himself when he was around Francis. They went on dates, hung out, had a great time, but Eduard didn't get Francis at all. Francis could be with anyone he wanted. Eduard could not fathom why he wanted to be with him. Secretly in his heart of hearts, Eduard worried deep down that he was a dull and boring guy. He also wondered if Francis was just with him until they…they….Eduard blushed. Still….Would Francis leave him after they slept together or would he leave him if they didn't? Eduard's thoughts ran in circles as he got more upset. It is not like he didn't want to…..It was just….Eduard's eyes filled with frustrated tears that ran down his cheeks. Too involved with his own thoughts, he did not notice as they hit Francis in the face, waking him.

"Mon amore, why are you crying?", Francis whispered softly as he reached up to gently wipe the tears off of Eduard's cheeks. Eduard reigned in his emotions, and made himself grow still and calm.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry for waking you.", Eduard said in a cool detached voice. Francis frowned and sat up, turning on a light as he did.

"Your tears are not nothing. Each one is precious to me.", Francis said seriously as he cupped Eduard's face with his hands, making dark forest green eyes meet sapphire blue eyes. "Do not hide yourself away. Tell me what troubles you, mon amour. I love you.", Francis said as he laid a tender kiss on Eduard's tear stained cheek.

"Why?", Eduard replied, as more tears welled up in his eyes.

Francis frowned at the question and tilted his head slightly to the side," Why? Why what?", he asked confused.

"Why….do you….love me?", Eduard answered back painfully, hating himself for his weakness, as more tears ran down his cheeks unchecked. Francis did not answer the question though, and tired of looking at him with blurry vision, Eduard took a moment to retrieve his glasses and wipe his face with his sleeve. When everything came back into focus, it appeared that Francis was in deep thought, making Eduard feel a weird, uncomfortable mixture of emotions that made his stomach turn, and his head and heart hurt. Not knowing what to say, he just whispered," Francis?".

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just seriously considering the question, mon amore. It is complex and deserves more than some trite cliché answer.", Francis said, seeing Eduard's agonized expression.

"Oh…", muttered Eduard as he curled up in the bed to place his head on his knees. He watched Francis get up to pour himself a glass of wine, and climb back into bed with it. He swirled the wine in the glass, and stared into the ruby depths of it as if in search of an answer.

"Mon amour, may I ask you a question before I answer?" Francis said softly, turning his head slightly toward him. Eduard just nodded slowly in answer.

"Do you love me?", Francis asked in the most sincere tone he could manage. Eduard blinked in surprise at the question causing Francis to smile gently at him. Eduard closed his eyes and thought about the question.

"Yes!", Eduard said sounding somewhat surprised, causing Francis to chuckle into his wine. "Well, I think I do….I have never really been in love before.", Eduard answered honestly.

Francis smiled at him, and sipped his wine, "I fall in love six or seven times a day."

Eduard's shoulder's slumped forward, "Then how do you know if it is real or not?", he asked dejected. Francis considered the question

"Real love is like the difference between a diamond and a cubic zirconium. They look similar, both sparkle brilliantly, but only one can withstand true pressure while the other cracks and shatters. Comprendre?" Eduard nodded slowly as he considered the analogy. "May I ask you another question?", said Francis.

"You still haven't answered mine." reminded Eduard.

"Indulge me.", Francis rolled his eyes. Eduard sighed but nodded his head.

"Why? Why do you love me, Eduard, mon amour?", asked Francis. Eduard blushed at being asked his own question and carefully studied his hands as he considered the question, realizing how hard it was to answer it.

"I….I..I like..", Eduard started weakly, as he tried to rally himself to answer the question, starting off with little simple things to say, " I like how easy it is for you to talk to complete strangers about nothing. I like how you can walk into a room without saying a word and still turn everybody's head. I love talking to you about nothing and about everything. I love how open minded you are to new ideas and are willing to try new things. I love the smile you get when you are cooking. I love how you can drink wine, smoke a cigarette, and insult someone, all at the same time and still come off as charming and funny." It was becoming easier now for Eduard as he continued, " I love how funny and obnoxious you can be when you are drunk. I love it when you forget English and started rambling on in French. I love how peaceful you look when you are sleeping…..I…just…love you.", Eduard finished, looking up at Francis, who leaned forward to place a soft wine flavored kiss on his lips. After setting his empty wine glass down on the floor, Francis pulled Eduard over to him and laid back with him on the bed, holding Eduard close in his arms.

"And that is the difference, mon amour.", said Francis as he gently stroked Eduard's hair, "You are the bravest person I have ever met. You continue to seek knowledge when other have given up the quest for it. You think before you speak and act, conscious of other's feelings around you. You question, when others remain silent. You point out abuses in power when others ignore it. You stand firm in your ideals and morals when other would have caved inward long before. I love all these things about you and more. You are very dear to me and I love you very much, mon amour." answering Eduard's earlier question.

"So what where you crying about before that made you ask me that question, mon amour?" Francis asked.

Eduard faltered a little, embarrassed and still a little scared to bring it up." I….I was worried if you would leave me if we did or didn't….", he trailed off self consciously.

Francis stared at Eduard for a moment before he started to laugh. "You poor thing.", he grinned at Eduard, who blushed at the Frenchman's laughter. "Mon amour, you can take as long as you need until you are comfortable and willing..." Francis told him.

"Thank you Francis.", Eduard happily sighed with relief.

"...Don't get me wrong though, I'm still going to try to fuck you blind." Francis finished, as a feral grin spread across his handsome face. He leaned over to steal a kiss from the Baltic, who just rolled his eyes and shook his head in response. Francis laughed and stole another kiss, "How about now?"

"No."

'kiss' "Now?"

"No."

'kiss' "Now?"

"No."

'kiss' "Now?"

"…..Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

'kiss' "Now?".

"No.".

'kiss' "Now?'.

"…..Maybe."

"Maybe?…", Francis purred the word slowly, tasting its full meaning, causing Eduard to look away. He gently caught the Baltic's chin and made him look into Francis's eyes. "Maybe?", he whispered, repeating the word as he placed a soft kiss on the tip of Eduard's nose. Eduard turned over to face away from Francis, and curled up tight, drawing his knees to his chest. Francis laid on his side, holding his head up with his hand as the he studied Eduard's back, noticing his pale neck in particular, turning scarlet with blush.

"He's embarrassed about something. Hmmm….", Francis thought to himself, loving the quandary before him. He leaned over slightly to run a light finger lazily down Eduard's spine causing him to stiffen his body from this barest of touches.

"Mon amour.", Francis sang softly into Eduard's ear, letting his breath tickle the delicate skin and hair of the sensitive orifice. Eduard shivered in response, much to Francis's delight. "Pourquoi tu me taquiner avec vos paroles? Je vais vous la torture en douceur avec le mien.(Why do you tease me with your words? I will torture you sweetly with my own.)", Francis softly whispered, remembering Eduard had said earlier that he loved it when Francis spoke in his native tongue. He pressed cool lips to hot red skin, on and around the delicate pink lobe. Eduard gasped at the contact and turned his head to look at Francis, blushing fiercely. Francis just languidly smiled back at him.

"Why are you blushing, mon amour? Usually the confession is the hardest part. What is left?", Francis said sweetly as he watched Eduard give a Spaniard's tomatoes a good run for their money in color.

"No….I…..," Eduard stammered, "I…you see….". Francis bit his bottom lip , trying not to laugh at the poor uncomfortable nation. "I don't know….how to…know anything.", he finished lamely, looking downward at his hands in embarrassed shame. Francis used elegant fingers to gently lift Eduard's head back up and pressed a silencing finger to quivering lips. Francis slowly leaned forward so that his lips were a mere breathe away from Eduard's lips, as sapphire blue eyes looked deeply in dark forest green eyes, penetrating them.

"I do.", Francis whispered in a tone that took Eduard's breath away and made lower muscles in his body tighten quickly and almost painfully. He gasped at the sensation, amazed and a little impressed that Francis could make him feel that way by just saying two little words. Francis pushed their lips gently together in a chaste kiss, the barest touching of flesh, and sat up to look down at Eduard.

"Do you want this, mon amour? Are you ready?", Francis asked seductively as he slowly ran light fingertips down from Eduard's face to his hips. Eduard stared wide eyed up at Francis, swallowing hard, but nodded his head in acceptance. Francis smiled a feral grin, like a cat getting ready to swallow a canary, and he leaned down slowly to claim his prize. Eduard closed his eyes, tensing up and clenching his hands, not knowing what to expect.

Francis watched Eduard close his eyes and paused his assault right above him. He studied the taut nation, now lying stiffly on the bed, hands shaking a little. He found himself with an odd personal dilemma, odd for him at least. He could definitely take Eduard now, have his way with him, and Francis was confident enough in his own abilities that he was sure Eduard would enjoy it all in the end. As he looked down at his tense boyfriend though, Francis realized, much to his own surprise, that he wanted more than just physical pleasure and release. Francis wanted Eduard to want and enjoy this as much as he did, if not more. He smiled gently down at his nervous Baltic and softly blew into his face causing Eduard to open his eyes in surprise.

Eduard watched Francis lean back again into a sitting position, as Eduard has a minor panic attack wondering if he had done something wrong. Francis reached down to gently pull him up into a seating position as well, directly in front of him. Eduard felt tensely confused and he realized it must have shown on his face when Francis murmured," Relax mon amour." He gently cupped Eduard's face with his hand, stating sincerely, "I am not going to hurt you. Far from it actually. If you want to stop even right up till the moment, I will.".

Eduard made himself relax. "I'm sorry.", he said sighing at his own shortcomings.

"There is nothing to apologize for, mon amour.", Francis chuckled as he took Eduard's hands into his own and kissed the meat of his palms. "I want you to touch me." he said as he lightly kissed pale smooth wrists.

"Touch you?", Eduard said, getting embarrassed again.

Francis smiled at the returning blush. "Not like that. Just touch me. Get used to feel of my body, so just go where you like. I will wait until you are satisfied. ", he said as he placed Eduard's hands onto his chest right above his heart. Eduard could feel the vibrations of it through Francis's skin. Eduard froze there a moment not sure what to do as Francis relaxed and grew still beneath his touch. Eduard tentatively moved his hands, feeling Francis's soft skin and shifted his hands upward to trace the line of his collarbone and run fingertips over toned muscular shoulders and arms. Eduard ran his hands up back up to a creamy neck to play with wisps of pale golden hair at its base. Getting braver, Eduard allowed himself to do something that he had been thinking about ever since he started dating Francis. He ran his fingers intensely through Francis's beautiful silky soft hair, marveling at its feel as he leaned forward to bury his nose into handfuls of the captured silk, inhaling Francis's scent deeply, an intoxicating mixture of roses, red wine, expensive cologne, and rich earth. Eduard's fingers tightened, wrapped up in that fine scented hair, pulling it unintentionally, causing Francis to moan from the intimate contact. Worried he had hurt Francis, Eduard started to draw back. "Don't stop, mon amour. I assure you that was not from pain. You can be rougher if you want. I would not mind." Francis purred up at his hesitant lover. Eduard looked down at Francis and his growing hard on and made himself relax again into the quest of touch.

Eduard realized he wanted to explore the contours of Francis's face with his fingers like Francis had done to him so many times before. Eduard traced the line of Francis's jaw down to his chin, stroking the Frenchman's short beard. He enjoyed the contour of Francis's silky soft sculpted lip and the line of his elegant nose. Eduard found himself staring into sparkling eyes as blue and deep as any cerulean sea. They sparkled with good humor, amusement, and lust. Eduard saw how much Francis wanted him even as he sat achingly still to let Eduard seek his fill. Eduard was moved by his patience and understanding. He held Francis's head gently in place as he leaned forward to kiss those silky pink lips. The kiss deepened and grew more intense. Francis trembled from the effort of controlling himself, refraining for grabbing Eduard in an embrace. The endeavor left him panting against Eduard's mouth as they separated for air. Francis was rock hard now, his need weeping precum. Eduard was getting pretty hard himself. He decided it was time to free Francis.

Eduard took Francis's hand into his own and placed them on his chest right above his own heart, mimicking Francis's earlier actions. "Touch me.", he whispered. "How could I possible deny such a sweet request. You are too over dressed for this though, mon amour. Let me help you with that problem." said Francis as he quickly and skillfully relieved Eduard of his top, revealing a long tapered torso that glowed with the pearly sheen of pale skin.

"Magnifique.(Magnificent)", Francis said as he leaned down to lick a searing line from collarbone to swallowing throat as he ran hot hands down Eduard's lean frame, causing him to tremble. Francis drew him nearer to him as he placed quick butterfly kisses on pale pecks and drew a small pink nipple into his mouth, causing Eduard to gasp. Francis chuckled as he licked and nipped the pink stub, sending pleasant vibrations through Eduard's chest. The other nipple was not ignored, as Francis pinched, twisted and squeezed it to the time of Eduard's rasping breath.

Eduard was so hard now that it started to ache from need and the want of friction. "Please….please Francis.", he begged softly between gasps. Francis had intentionally been avoiding that vital region until he heard those words. He stopped his administration to look up at Eduard's wanton panting face. He smiled devilishly up at Eduard.

"I don't know, mon amore. Maybe we should wait a little longer.", Francis said as he teased a nipple between his teeth causing Eduard to cry out in pleasure. Eduard reached down to pull Francis's face up to his own and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue inside of Francis's mouth, invading it with his own muscle. Eduard rub his still clothed erection against Francis's naked one, gluing himself to his body. The contact made the two of them groan into each other's mouth. Francis's hands went to Eduard's shoulders and he pushed him back onto the bed. Not staying idle, his hands flew to Eduard waist to pull down his drawstring pants, finally freeing Eduard's member.

Eduard watched Francis through lust glazed eyed as he paused a moment to get some lube from somewhere beside the bed. "Trust Francis to have that just laying around within arm's reach. ", Eduard mentally laughed to himself. His musing were abruptly cut off when his brain short circuited as Francis took Eduard's member into his mouth, deep throating him. Eduard cried out in shock and intense pleasure. Francis stopped briefly to wolfishly smile up at the Baltic. As he massaged his member, Francis moved a pillow underneath the small of Eduard's back and placed his legs over his toned shoulders. Palming some lube to heat it up, Francis went back to deep throating Eduard. As he sucked on Eduard's length, he inserted a slick finger into him and started to twist and thrust it. Eduard arched his back in pleasure and the unfamiliar sensation. Francis continued to add fingers slowly, twisting and scissoring the digits as he skillfully distracted Eduard from the usual pain and discomfort by licking, sucking and nibbling his shaft, leaving Eduard crying out loudly in enjoyment, gripping the sheets tightly. By the time Eduard came hard yelling Francis's name and filling his mouth with his seed, the experienced Frenchman had four finger deep inside of him. Francis swallowed Eduard's essence and removed his fingers. Eduard watched him, still breathless from his release as Francis rubbed lube onto his own erection, and stretched his body down the length of Eduard's to place the tip of his member at Eduard's entrance as Francis embraced him and brought Eduard's lip to his own.

"Now?", Francis whispered huskily, voice thick with need and want.

"Yes.", Eduard whispered back with no hesitation. Francis kissed him deeply as he entered him slowly, allowing Eduard time to adjust. Eduard's passage was slick and open from Francis's careful preparations, so he only experienced the odd sensation of being filled without the usual discomfort and pain. Francis moved slowly, thrusting low and shallow, finding the bundle of nerves inside of Eduard immediately, causing him to cry out and grow hard again. "Wrap your legs around my waist." said Francis as Eduard immediately complied and was rewarded with deeper, more intense thrusts that made him throw his head back in ecstasy. As Francis increased his pace, he started to whisper streams of French sweet nothings into his ear. Eduard bucked and grinded harder against him as Francis pumped his member. They came together, both crying out into each other's sweat coated skin, as stars filled their eyes and their bodies trembled from wave after wave of intense pleasure.

Afterward, they lay in each other arms basking in the afterglow, still connected. "I love you, mon amore.", Francis whispered as he gazed into Eduard's eyes.

Eduard answered him with a kiss. "I love you too.", he said as he snuggled closer, shifting Francis.

"Careful, or we are going again.", Francis gasped as he started to pull out.

Eduard gripped Francis's shoulders, shifted his weight, and rolled so that he was now sitting on top of the surprised Frenchman. "Yes, yes, we are. " said Eduard, as he sensually started to move his hips in small arousing motions on top on Francis.

Francis grinned up at his lover. "Mon Dieu, I've created a beautiful monster."


	4. Chapter 4

Eduard woke up naked on black satin sheets and reflected to himself how much his life had changed since he had started dating Francis. It definitely involved less clothing. Warm arms wrapped themselves around Eduard's lean frame as silky lips kissed the back of his pale neck.

"Bon matin, cher amant.(Good morning lover)", Francis murmured into Eduard's neck.

"Are you getting up?", Eduard asked, gently stroking the arms that held him.

"Je prefere rester dons le lit avec toi.(I would rather stay in bed with you)", Francis said as he rubbed his body against Eduard's own like a giant cat. Eduard's understanding of the French language had also gotten immensely better, due to Francis's pillow talk.

Eduard glanced at the clock and sighed. "But how would you see me off then?", he said. His train left for Estonia in the afternoon. Francis noted the late morning time as well and sighed. He slid out of bed to fling open the balcony doors and welcome the sight of the Paris. Eduard watched Francis from the bed. Saluting the Arc like he did very morning, Francis lit a cigarette and leaned over his balcony to look down at the famous Avenue des Champs-Elysees. Named after the Elysian Fields, Greek heaven, was considered and named the "La plus belle avenue du monde", the most beautiful avenue in the world. Where else would Francis's home possible be?

Francis had a huge studio style apartment that took up the entire top of a high building right on the Avenue. It had been custom renovated(of course), and was filled with art. The main area of the apartment was one large room with sections separated off by pieces of art creating 'rooms'. The living room was separated from the bedroom by a long abstract metal sculpture of running horses while the kitchen was separated from the living room by hanging pieces of painted silk. All different styles and kinds of art flowed and mixed together in a dance of orderly chaos that was not , surprisingly, unpleasing to the eye. Everything flowed with each other, a Picasso hung next to a Caravaggio, Greek pottery stood next to a odd abstract something or other sculpture, though oddly nothing clashed or was lessened by the other. The only two truly separate rooms were the bathroom and Francis's dressing room. The bathroom was a huge affair of black and white marble tile that held a huge tub that could easily fit four people(but had had more than that in it) and a double sink with sparkling chrome fixtures. Francis's dressing room was also equally if not more amazing. Rows and row of clothing hung on long numerous metal racks while the walls were lined with compartments for shoes, jewelry, belts, sunglasses, hats, and everything else one could possible dress a body in. One corner of the room was specially set up with a dressing bench and a semi-circle of tall mirrors.

"Could you at least put some clothes on?", Eduard asked, slipping on his glasses to clearly view the Frenchman drape his naked self against the balcony.

"And deny everyone my beauty? Tsk, tsk. Shame on you Eduard for wanting to keep me so selfishly all to yourself.", Francis grinned unabashedly as he blew blue smoke into the wind.

Finished with his morning ritual, Francis wandered back in and offered his hand to help Eduard off the slippery bed. Satin was lovely but a pain in the ass if one was not used to it. "I want to dress you.", Francis decided. Eduard rolled his eyes but smiled. It was another one of Francis's quirks he had discovered.

Francis had despaired over Eduard's wardrobe of casual, functional clothing and had sought to educate him on the finer points of fashion. When Eduard had remained unmoved and uninterested in the subject, Francis had taken the initiative and insisted on dressing him. Eduard really didn't mind though. Clothes were just clothes to him, but it made Francis incredible happy for some reason and Eduard honestly liked the intimate attention.

Top designers worldwide flooded Francis with all the latest fashions, hoping for a merest bit of his expert input, praying for his blessing of their newest line, and viciously competed to obtain the ultimate prize of having the beautiful, but elusive Frenchman model their clothing. The end result was that Francis was never lacking for something to wear.

Sitting Eduard down in the dressing area, Francis did his odd ritual of walking up and down the rows and rows of clothing, waiting for something to call out to him. Eduard bit his inner cheek and tried hard not to laugh at him. He thought Francis looked like he was in prayer, his face was so solemn and still. He eventually found outfits for both of them.

Francis dressed Eduard from head to toe. The Baltic was given dark brown suede pants with intricate detailing that ran down either side of the legs in a lighter tan color. It was to be paired with a dark forest green, long sleeved cashmere shirt, baby soft to the touch, that clung to his lean torso in all the right places. A leather cuff bracelet was put on his left wrist and the outfit was finished with dark brown designer kicks. Eduard put them all on and shrugged. They were comfortable, but clothes were just clothes to him, or that is what he thought until he saw Francis's outfit for the day.

Francis wore matte black pants which mattered little because his shiny black leather boots ran up the entire length of his legs to his ass. The back of the boots were laced up with a vivid sapphire blue cord. He paired this with a black long sleeved dress shirt, a scarlet silk tie, and a corset style vest, cinching tightly around his tapered waist, the back of which was tied with a matching blue cord. Francis finished his outfit with fleur de lis shaped cufflinks and tiepin, and tied back his silky blonde hair with a scarlet ribbon.

Eduard stared at Francis and couldn't help but admire him. He was also grateful and a little relieved that Francis had made the effort to pick his own outfit closer to his more casual tastes. Eduard could have never pulled off Francis's outfit and said as much to him. Francis just laughed. "Mon amour, it is just about confidence. You wear the outfit, it does not wear you.", he said, as he sat Eduard back down so that he could style his short blonde hair into something more suitable.

"So, am I making you breakfast or are we going out?", Francis asked as he ran his fingers through Eduard's hair. Eduard could not imagine Francis cooking in that outfit so he opted for going out. "Magnifique!(Magnificent!) Then I can share myself with the world. You are so generous, mon amour!", Francis said, showering Eduard with soft kisses on his neck and cheeks.

That was another thing about the Frenchman that Eduard had learned. Francis was extremely physically affectionate, slipping in caresses and kisses as if they were words. It seemed to Eduard that Francis had to be in constant contact with his lover even it is was just holding hands, though nothing made him happier that full body contact. Eduard was sure his back never touched the couch due to Francis. Eduard had never been in such an affectionate relationship before, but he found it kind of nice though a little clingy. He had given the matter some thought and had surmised that Francis did not do this out of lack of self confidence or attention seeking. He was just that truly loving and affectionate.

They walked(Francis strutted) down the Avenue to their favorite café for some freshly baked croissants and coffee. The pair sat outside so Francis could people watch and smoke without bothering Eduard. They chatted lightly about the coming week and their plans for next weekend. "Are you coming over to my house or do you want me to meet you somewhere?", Eduard asked as he checked his schedule on his laptop.

"No, I was actually planning on going to Matthew's next weekend. I would like you to come along, mon amour.", Francis smiled at him over his cup of coffee.

"Matthew?", Eduard asked confused, not making a connection with any nations he knew.

"Canada.", Francis sighed.

"Oh…..", Eduard tried to visualize the nation but failed. He wasn't to sure about the proposition. "Why are you going there?", he asked.

"To see my good friend Gilbert and visit with Matthew. Antonio will be joining us as well.", Francis said casually.

Eduard's breathe caught in his throat. Stories of the infamous Bad Touch Trio were legend among the other nation and told in hushed tones. "Do you really want me to come?", he asked hesitantly. Francis's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I, mon amour? I want you to really meet my family and my two best friends, and them to meet you.", Francis explained. Eduard nodded, feeling nervous but oddly excited as well though he wasn't sure why.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eduard found Canada beautiful as the couple drove into Quebec City from the airport. He had been expecting snow, but was greeted instead with thick forests, lush with green foliage and fields of beautiful wildflowers.

Eduard also found Quebec City quite interesting. The city had a distinct European feel to it architecturally, with its street signs in French and English. The city also had an interesting assortment of cafes, restaurants, and colorful boutiques. Francis pointed out Gilbert's cake shop, Kuchen Wahrer Awesome Macht(Cakes of Truly Awesome Power), though it would have been very hard to miss, it having the only sign on the street in German and flashing neon lights. The outside of the cake shop was painted in eye peeling neon green with day glow yellow and black accents. Very strange looking cakes were displayed in the window. Eduard thought the huge 6 foot tall 3D chick cake that took up an entire window by itself was a little much.

Eduard was feeling very nervous now about meeting and staying with other nations. He still could not envision Canada to save his life. The only information about him he had gleaned from Finland and other Baltics was that he was quiet and well mannered. Antonio, whom he had observed at meetings, was cheerful, sunny and oddly obsessed with his former charge Romano, who seemed to hate the Spaniard. Gilbert he knew was violent, loud, and aggressive. Eduard was not particular excited to see the mad Prussian. He personally found it extremely odd that he was married to Canada. Eduard wasn't sure what to make of that or what type of nation Canada actually was.

They drove until they arrived at a somewhat hidden suburban neighborhood of older houses backed up against dense woods. Francis parked in front of a large two story white house with scarlet trim and a wraparound porch. A wreath of brightly colored red maple leaves that had a small white silk flag depicting a black eagle in the middle of it, accented the front door. The door was opened by a tall blonde man with gorgeous, soft lavender eyes, clutching a polar bear cub. Eduard did not recognize him, but knew had to be the elusive Canada. Eduard stared at him as Canada smiled at them and moved forward to embrace Francis. "Bonjour Papa.", he said softly. Even though Canada was obviously taller that Francis and himself, he gave the distinct impression of being smaller. The quiet nation did not loom over them like most tall people had a tendency to do.

Francis kissed his former colony lightly on both cheeks and made introductions. "This is Matthew Williams who is Canada and my former colony, mon amour. Mon petite, this is Eduard Von Bock, who is Estonia and the love of my life.", he said proudly. Eduard started to put his hand forward when the polar bear cub snapped at it.

"It's alive!?," Eduard gasped, jerking back his hand in time.

"Of course I'm alive dolt. It would be a little weird for 'Who' to be carrying around a stuffed bear all time.", Kumajirou said grumpily. Blushing from embarrassment, Matthew frowned down at his naughty cub and bopped it lightly on the nose.

"Sorry aboot that. This is Kumanama(It's Kumajirou, dumbass!) He has been irritable all day. Gilbert keeps teasing him. It is very nice to meet you. Please come in.", Matthew said, smiling softly.

Upon entering, Eduard was struck by how simply beautiful Matthew's home was. The first thing he noticed was the intricately patterned hard wood floors in accent wood of maple and pine throughout the entire house with floorboards that had delicate maple leaves carved into them. The main living room was large and spacious with large comfortable cream colored leather couches and chairs, the couch currently occupied by Gilbert and Antonio. Heavy looking tables and bookshelves were made from maple wood and the room was accented by well placed, large frosted glass abstract sculptures. Red curtains on the windows gave the room a warm rich feeling. A large fireplace made of cream colored stone finished the room with a large polar bear rug( minus the head) laid out in front of it. A large staircase with maple leaf carved banisters led upstairs. There was also a smaller sitting room to the right of the staircase with a very large TV, a karaoke machine, and several video game systems, more comfortable leather furniture and what looked like a office in the back.

Upon entering, Francis was tackled by Gilbert and Antonio onto the couch. "About fucking time wino! I thought we were going to have to start this shit without you!", Gilbert said, in way of greeting.

"You don't have to balls to, mon ami. Now shut up and meet my lover.", Francis said smoothly. Gilbert and Antonio turned their combined attention onto Eduard, who cringed a little under the intense scarlet gaze of the Prussian.

"Yeah, yeah. I know him. Estonia right? Used to work for fucking Russia, right? Didn't I invade you once?", Gilbert said, sounding bored.

"It is nice to meet you. Francis has told us so much about you.", Antonio smiled kindly. Eduard awkwardly smiled back, unsure of what to do or say. To his surprise, Matthew came to his rescue as he smacked the back of Gilbert's head.

"Be nice or I'm cutting you off.", Matthew said sternly to Gilbert who pouted as he glared up at him. Matthew coolly stared him down though. Gilbert dropped his sour expression to laugh about something that was not apparent to Eduard but caused Matthew to roll his eyes at him.

"Please just ignore him. Would you like something to eat or drink? I was about to finish up the snacks.", Matthew offered Eduard kindly, motioning him toward the kitchen.

"Um…..sure.", Eduard answered, grateful for an escape of any kind. Francis watched Eduard almost run to the kitchen after Matthew, and sighed heavily. He glared at Gilbert, who smirked back at him and shrugged. Antonio chuckled to himself at his friends. The events of coming evening promised to be very interesting.

Eduard found Matthew's kitchen to be very neat and welcoming, decorated mostly in white tile and stainless steel appliances. Large windows made the kitchen feel very open and treated an observer to a forest view instead of the typical backyard. There was also a large, very heavy looking dining room table with matching chairs. There was an island is the middle with several high stools around it. The island was loaded with various alcohols and snack, while something fragrant baked in the oven and simmered on the stove top.

"Help yourself to anything you want. There is even more in the fridge.", Matthew told the Baltic as he checked the food on the stove top. Eduard poured himself a glass of wine just so that he could have something to do with his hands, and cradled the drink nervously.

"They can be a bit much.", Matthew said softly, noting the Baltic's unease. Eduard nodded and made himself calm down.

"Francis mentioned that they were doing something new today.", Eduard said, trying to make casual conversation.

"They are watching movies today for some reason.", Matthew sighed.

"That doesn't sound too bad.", Eduard said, confused by Matthew's tone. Matthew looked up at him in surprise. "You have not been around the three of them at all have you?", he asked.

"….Well, no.", Eduard answered absently. Matthew pursed his lips in thought before answering.

"Well, this is going to be interesting then.", Matthew sighed, finally coming to a conclusion. Eduard just stared at him, confused.

"It might end up in a fight in which a lot of things will get broken. It might end up as an orgy, in which a lot of things will get broken. Or it might end up as a drinking game in which a lot of things will get broken. Take your pick.", Matthew shrugged.

"Orgy!", Eduard yelped.

"Hmmmm…..that one has not happened for a while now though, so don't worry about it.", Matthew said offhandedly as if he was talking about the weather and whether or not it was going to rain. Eduard had a sinking feeling about the rest of the visit.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite Eduard's apprehensions, the Bad Touch Trio achieved what they wanted to do that evening which was watch horror movies. Each member of the trio had chosen a movie which were watched in no particular order from what Eduard could tell. It just seemed who ever could bullshit the longest and the loudest won the arguments.

They had been in the middle of The Devil's Backbone by Del Toro, when the movie watchers were interrupted by Romano who came looking for the Spaniard.

"Are you getting drunk again with these perverts, Bastard!?", Romano roared at the group in way of greeting. He blushed darkly as Francis snuck up behind him to give him a groping hug.

"Oh Romano, you are so cute. If only we could do something about that temper of yours.", Francis cooed down at his captive. Antonio got up laughing to rescue of his stammering lover who joined him on the couch, trying not to touch him. Gilbert took the opportunity though to sandwich Romano against Antonio and himself as Francis rejoined Eduard and Matthew on the other couch to watch the small Italian flail and yell at the invading Prussian. Eduard glance over at the Canadian who didn't seem surprised or bothered by his husband's actions.

"Well, I guess if you were raised by Francis and married to Gilbert, one would have to have a different perception….", Eduard mused to himself, as he expressionlessly watched the antics before him. He turned his attention back to the film, which he was surprised to find was quite good. All the movie picks had been excellent so far actually, much to his own personal shock. Francis had brought the City of Lost Children with him and Gilbert had chosen Cube from Mathew's country instead of his own after Francis and Antonio had firmly stated that they could never get drunk enough to watch any horror movie from Germany again.

Eduard was shocked at the amount of alcohol the other nations consumed. The trio had made a drinking game out of taking shots anytime someone screamed, or something supernatural happened. The game degraded over time though, of course, as the nations got drunker.

Antonio eventually lost interest in the game and movie, to focus all of his attention upon Romano, as he placed moist kisses on tanned olive skin. Romano did not seemed pleased by this at all, if his yells and thrashing about were any signs. He finally managed to wiggle out from under the Spaniard and run up the stairs in escape. Antonio grinned and gamingly went after him.

"I hope they don't break anything this time again. It took forever to patch up the drywall.", Matthew sighed.

"C'mon blume. That just means it was good.", Gilbert said, grinning wickedly at his husband. Eduard's cheeks grew hot and red as he remembered Matthew's earlier warnings of a possible orgy. Eduard swallowed hard and tried to pay attention to the ghost children on the TV. Gilbert noticed the Baltic's discomfort though and waited for an opportunity to exploit it.

Francis frowned at the empty bottle of wine before him. "Ma petite? Ou?(Where?)", he asked Matthew, shaking the dead soldier.

"Premiere placard par le refrigerateur, papa.(First cupboard by the fridge, papa.)", Matthew answered. Francis stumbled up to move toward the kitchen, but as he passed the other couch, he was pulled into Gilbert's lap. Francis stared up at Gilbert in irritation, as the pale nation pressed their lips together. Gilbert glanced over to the Baltic, to see that he was staring at the pair, wide eyed.

Eduard watched as Gilbert's pale lips traveled over Francis's jaw line down to his throat while pale hands started to unbutton clothing and reveal soft flesh. Eduard stared down at his hands unable to move or to think straight, his mind filled with so many different emotions, doubts, and worries. He wanted to run away from this and hide. He didn't want to see Francis touched Gilbert, vice versa, or anyone else for that matter. Eduard felt his stomach churn around the big achy ball of hurt in his belly, and his eyes start to tear up.

His troublesome thoughts and worries were abruptly interrupted by Matthew of all people. The Canadian had silently across the couch, escaping notice, at least until he straddled Eduard's lap, blocking his view of the pair and trapping him against the cushion. Eduard struggled briefly to get up only to find that Matthew was stronger that him, much stronger. The Baltic started to panic, and shut his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach. He did not want this. It was almost being like Russia again. Eduard felt himself go cold and dead at the remembrance of many unpleasant things. He made his body still and forced himself to stay calm, hoping it would be over soon and that he could leave immediately afterward.

Eduard's eyes snapped open when he felt Matthew sharply flick his nose. He looked up at the invading nation, who rolled his eyes at him and placed a single digit lightly to his lips. Eduard saw no malice or lust in Matthew's soft lavender eyes though, as he looked up questioningly up at the other nation. Matthew slowly bent down to place his lips to Eduard's ear, while running fingertips lightly over his body.

"It just a game, a test. Don't worry, I not actually going to do anything to you.", Matthew whispered in his ear.

"Then why?", Eduard murmured back.

"Take a peek through my hair and tell me what you see.", Matthew said very, very softly. Matthew's hair was not as long as Francis's, but it was long enough to hide most of Eduard face as the other nation leaned over him. He saw Gilbert and Francis paused mid action to stare at them, both wearing odd expressions. Gilbert looked pissed, his scarlet eyes sparkling with anger. Francis looked…Eduard wasn't sure what is was, but if he had to guess, he would have to say that Francis looked hurt, betrayed even.

"Gilbert's angry and Francis looks…..sad.", Eduard murmured, leaning in closer to Matthew, who smiled faintly at the answer.

"If you want to win, you have got to play.", Matthew said softly. Eduard nodded, as he came to a realization.

"Please get off of me.", Eduard said in a very calm tone. Matthew immediately vacated his lap, chuckling softly to himself. Matthew moved to the corner of the couch, snagging a glass of wine to sip, to watch the scene play out before him.

Eduard leaned back against the couch and studied the pair before him casually, like if they were a mildly interesting painting or vase. "Francis, please come sit by me.", he said placidly, indicating the spot next to him. Francis left Gilbert to lay down on the couch with his head in Eduard's lap and his feet in Matthew's own. Eduard coolly met the intense crimson gaze with his own evergreen eyes.

"Do you really think anything you say or do really matters to me in any sort of way? I lived with Russia. I ate at his table. I have the fewest scars among the Baltics. You think you know what hell is? I have already lived it. I don't like to play game, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to. So bring it on, you arrogant prick. I survived decades with Ivan. I can certainly survive a weekend with you.", Eduard stated with narrowed eyes, his face cool and still as he stared down the Prussian.

Everyone froze in place as tense minutes ticked by. Gilbert's face broke out in a wide feral grin as he started to laugh. Antonio and Romano reappeared from the stairs to the wild sound of it, looking particular sweaty and flushed.

"Is everyone friends now?", Antonio asked as he sat himself down beside the stilling laughing nation.

"Yeah. I like him. He's got balls, Francis.", Gilbert grinned.

"Are you done being as ass then, Gil? Can we go back to watching the movie?", Matthew sighed, sounding very bored as he rolled his eyes at Gilbert.

Gilbert grinned back at Matthew and offered him his arms. The Canadian gently pushed Francis's feet off of his lap , and joined Gilbert on the other couch, cuddling with him.

"So what were you so worried about before?", Francis asked Eduard.

The Baltic shrugged, blushing lightly from his own personal embarrassment. "I was worried that this might turn into some sort of weird orgy.", he mumbled, looking down. Francis stared at him, confused.

"What the hell?!", Romano glaring at Antonio who raised his hands up defensively and shook his head. Francis observed Matthew shaking with silent laughter against Gilbert, who grinned down at him.

"Matheiu, what have you been telling poor Eduard?"


	6. Chapter 6

Eduard woke up, taking in the room blurrily without his glasses as he recalled where he was. He and Francis were at the World Meetings in South Italy this time. They were currently in Francis's suite. The older nation was a G8 member and got a bigger suite due to his position, so the pair tended to end up more in Francis's room. Eduard retrieved his glasses, slipping them onto his face as he got out of bed. His departure was interrupted by a hand closing gently around his wrist.

"S'il vous plait restez, mon amour.(Please stay my love)", Francis murmured sleepily, looking up at Eduard with sapphire bedroom eyes.

"We have to get up. We both have meeting today.", Eduard told him softly, reaching over to brush some long silky hair out of his lover's face. Francis nuzzled against his hand, sighing at the touch while pressing his lips against the flesh of Eduard's palm. Francis pouted, groaning as he glanced at the time.

"Not for a while though…..Please come back to bed…S'il vous plait, mon amour?", Francis said, placing butterfly kisses up the length of captured appendage. Eduard relented to the Frenchman's silky begging. He never could resist Francis's requests when spoken in his native tongue. Eduard sat down on the bed, to lean up against the head board. He retrieved his laptop from the side of the bed to prop it up on some pillows beside him, since Francis had claimed his lap to curl up bodily into it. "I'll wake you up in time.", Eduard promised as he ran his long slender fingers through silken locks the color of spun gold. Francis just tightened his grip around the Baltic in response as Eduard patiently prepared both of their papers, schedules, and agendas for the upcoming meetings.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eduard was thinking about that quiet happy moment between them as he walked down the halls to the next meeting. He was stopped by his least favorite person.

"You look happy, da.", said a cold voice, with a hint of mirth in its depth. Eduard composed himself so when he turned to face Ivan, his expression was one of cool blankness, giving nothing away as he mentally cursed himself. He must have gotten careless, not guarding his expression.

"Comrade, come sit vith me and talk for a vhile.", Ivan ordered in his icy tones. Ivan was sitting in a chair, surrounded by his sisters with Raivis sitting in his lap.

Raivis's eyes looked glazed over as he sat listlessly in the large Russian's lap. Eduard assumed he was drunk, high, or both. He would have to be out of his mind in some form or another, to be able to sit so placidly in Ivan's lap.

Eduard felt bad for Raivis but knew it was of his own doing. His Baltic brother seemed to be a glutton for punishment. Eduard made no move to join them though, politely nodding to the group of nations instead. "I'm afraid that I am on my way to meet Francis so I can't join you.", Eduard said lightly. Ivan tilted his head to one side as if in deep thought. Eduard took it as an opportunity to leave. "I vonder…..", said Ivan, interrupting Eduard's escape.

"You wonder what?", Eduard said steeling himself. He wanted to depart more that anything but he would not give Ivan the satisfaction of seeing him run away.

"I vonder vhy Francis is vith you?", Ivan mused slowly.

Eduard kind of relaxed at the question. He got asked it a lot by other countries. Ivan continued though, not giving him an opportunity to answer. "I vonder about it a lot actually.", he said, smiling softly.

"Why?", asked Eduard, not liking the idea of Ivan thinking about him at all.

"Hmmmm…Aw, yes. I vonder about it because you are so ugly.", Ivan said simply. Eduard blinked in surprise at the comment.

"Da…France is so beautiful. Vhy vould he be vith you, I vonder? It confuses me greatly, you see. You are so ugly, so very ugly.", Ivan said, chuckling at Eduard's stunned expression. Eduard slowly backed away from the group as he numbly navigated the hallways on autopilot, the Russian's words echoing in his head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eduard sat in Francis's immense dressing room, looking at himself in the half circle of mirror as multiple images of him reflected back his discontent and intense scrutiny. Eduard tilted his face from side to side as he looked at every familiar feature. Eduard knew he should not take anything Ivan said to heart, but a nerve had been struck to give strength to a small budding fear.

Eduard decided finally that he was too pale…too pale and too skinny. He didn't like his glasses, they made him look owlish. His lips were thin. His blonde hair was limp and dull. Eduard sighed to himself as he nitpicked his form and face.

"Why are you making faces at yourself, mon amour?", Francis asked curiously with a touch of amusement in his melodic voice. Eduard turned around to see his lover leaning casually against the door frame. Francis wore a long, sweeping silk kimono as a robe. It had been a gift from Kiku and Francis's latest clothing fetish. The pale blue soft material had a delicate cherry blossom and dragonfly pattern on it, the colors of it playing beautifully off of Francis's own creamy skin and golden hair, which was swept up and back by a single long stem rose, the flower in full fragrant bloom. Francis was effortlessly stunning without even trying as he strutted into the dressing room to sit down elegantly beside Eduard.

Eduard sighed, shaking his head, blushing lightly from being caught. "It's nothing…I was…..just thinking about getting contacts is all.", he said, hoping that would be enough to satisfy the curious Frenchman.

Francis frowned slightly, leaning over to cup Eduard's face lightly, making the Baltic look at him, who studied him back in return. Francis's face and form were a perfect balance of feminine and masculine. With the flower and robe, anyone else would have come off as effeminate and delicate, but Francis somehow managed not to give that impression in the slightest. Eduard wasn't sure how Francis managed do that.

"Boooo, that would be a shame. You look so cute with glasses.", Francis said, gently turning Eduard's face from side to side. Eduard blushed again from the light comment. Francis was the only one who had ever called him cute.

Eduard pulled gently away from his lover to consider his reflection. "You really think so?", he mumbled, studying himself critically.

Francis placed his head on Eduard's shoulder to look with him. "Oui. The intelligent look never truly goes out of style.", he said, smiling at their reflections. Eduard looked away from the mirror dismissively, frowning.

"What is the real reason you were thinking about contacts, mon amour?", Francis whispered, lightly nipping at Eduard's ear with his teeth. Eduard stiffened under the question. He really didn't give Francis enough credit sometimes. The seemingly flighty nation was actually quite observant. The old nation just chose to hide it under a façade. Eduard reflected that they were very similar in that aspect. Eduard chose to hide himself behind a wall of introverted, dismissive calm, while Francis made other people dismiss him with his outrageous behavior, flirty overtures, and perverted antics.

Eduard fidgeted uncomfortably, but did not pull away from Francis's advances as an arm looped around his waist to draw him closer. Eduard avoided looking directly at Francis though.

"I just thought I would look better without them.", Eduard said quietly. Francis ran light fingertips slowly down Eduard's turned cheek, guiding it around so he could place full soft lips upon thin pale ones.

"I'm sure Alfred, Matheiu, Roderich and Berwald would argue with that, and I can not think of any nation that would say otherwise as well.", Francis murmured, placing light kisses along Eduard's jaw line. Eduard closed his eyes to the tingly sensation it sent through his skin, his walls of resolve melting under the Frenchman's touch, taste and scent. Francis always smelled wonderful, a fascinating aroma of roses, lavender, expensive cologne, cigarettes, and red wine.

"Mon amour…What is this really about? This is not like you. You could usually care less about fashion and appearances.", Francis persisted, moving his wanton attentions to Eduard's pale neck to caress it with silky lips, leaving behind little red marks as he worked his way downward.

"It's nothing…..really…..I was just thinking about making some changes to myself.", Eduard gasped, as Francis nibbled on his neck and collarbones. Eduard mentally berated himself for giving away more and more. If it had been Russia or anyone else he would have not uttered a word, or given a hint to his inner workings. Pain and torture…Eduard was well acquainted with these concepts, knowing how to deal with them….but love. Francis's method of information extraction was disconcerting, as well as very effective on him.

"Pour quoi?", asked Francis, running questing fingers up and down Eduard's spine to glide over the Baltic's bottom, caressing them.

"Ivan said…that we didn't go together well…..that I was too ugly…", Eduard mumbled, giving in completely under the sexy assault.

Francis ceased in his invasions at the statement, sitting up abruptly to stare at Eduard in surprise. Francis shook his head at him, as he started to laugh. "Mon Dieu! Why are you listening to that insane merde?", Francis chuckled.

Eduard felt miserably embarrassed, as he shrugged defensively turning away from Francis, who quit laughing to study his sullen lover. Eduard yelped in surprise as Francis scooped him up to carry him off to the large black satin covered bed. Francis rolled them both into the bed, curling himself bodily around Eduard in a spooning position, so that he could not escape.

"So that is why you have been so low lately and staring at yourself, mon amour?", Francis asked, kissing the back of Eduard's pale neck, enjoying his light scent. The Baltic had a dry, milky fragrance with a touch of salt and peat in it.

Eduard only nodded, blushing deeply from his embarrassment. "Mon amour, everyone has something they do not like about themselves and flaws they wish they could change. Angleterre wishes he could have long flowing hair like my own. He even has attempted to copy moi. Alfred constantly worries about getting fat and is very sensitive about his weight. Romano is very angry about his height and….", Francis murmured soothingly into Eduard's skin.

"I know that…."Eduard sighed, interrupting.

"Then what?", Francis asked, gliding his hands up and down Eduard's lean body. "I don't know. I just feel so plain and boring sometimes.", Eduard admitted aloud to the both of them. "May I ask you something if you promise to answer it truthfully, mon amour?", Francis pressed quietly, tracing little random patterns onto Eduard's skin.

Eduard turned over so that he could face Francis who looked and sounded uncharacteristically serious. "Yes, of course.", Eduard said solemnly.

"Do you love me only because I am beautiful?", Francis asked without his typical note of self appreciation. Eduard managed to suppress an eye roll, taking the question for what it was.

"No. To be honest, I didn't ever really become aware of you until Paris.", said Eduard, making Francis wince noticeably, giving him a very hurt look in response.

"But I didn't acknowledge your existence because you were beautiful. I fell in love with you because you are so full of life. You want to touch everything, no matter how small. You live life to its fullest. You drink the wine, you eat the food, you smell all the flowers…You dance as if no one is watching you and would not care if anyone did. You live like it is your last day on earth. It can be overwhelming sometimes…but that is what I love about you.", Eduard said sincerely, looking deeply into Francis's lovely blue eyes. Francis blinked back in surprise at him. "You said that you wanted a honest answer…..", Eduard started to mumble, to be interrupted by Francis planting a deep kiss upon his lips, invading his mouth with his tongue and taste.

"Je t'aime, j'adore mon amour…", Francis whispered repeatedly to Eduard in the brief pauses for air.

"Forget about that stupid Russian. He is nothing, knows nothing.", Francis panted as he devoured Eduard's lips, pulling the nation flush to his own body to run groping hands up and down the Baltic's body. "I love you just the way you are…".

"Don't lie to me and tell me I am as beautiful as England or Italy. I'm upset, not delusional.", Eduard sighed, turning away from Francis, who pulled him back, unrelenting in his affections, to catch Eduard's face with graceful fingers.

"You are a daisy among roses, but you are still a flower, mon amour.", Francis said lovingly, his lips finding Eduard's own again.

"You make it look so easy.", Eduard said, resisting the urge to relent fully to Francis even as his clothes were being skillfully removed by nimble fingers.

"You know that is not true though. I suffer for my beauty. I constantly have to take care of my skin and hair. I have to, how do you say, manscape just like everyone else.", Francis admitted, trailing kisses down Eduard's now naked chest to find sensitive nipples with touch and tongue. Eduard could barely nod back under Francis's attentions, hazily remembering his lover's strict skin and hair grooming regiment.

Eduard started to say something else but was silenced when a light fingertip was placed on his lips. "Hush. Let me love you. Forget all about the Russian fool. If you still want to change when I am done with you, I will help you. But this is our time and I think you are very beautiful, mon amour.", whispered Francis, drawing one of Eduard' s hands to his lips to place tender kisses on the back of it, his sapphire blue eyes locked onto dark forest green eyes. Eduard trembled under that intense passionate gaze, arching his back off of the bed in pleasure as Francis started to invade him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

At the next meeting….

Eduard was making an impression on the other countries, some of which were noticing the Baltic nation fully for the first time. Dressed in a slick tailored, black Versace three piece suit, paired with a spring green dress shirt and a darker green patterned tie, Eduard fairly strutted down the halls. His normal eyewear was replaced with sleek frameless glasses and his blonde hair sparkled with effortless style. His outfit came completed with some arm candy as well.

Francis posed himself with the Baltic, dressed in a dark red suit with matte black dress shirt and shiny black leather tie, accented with black leather gloves and dress shoes. The pair made a point of passing by Ivan.

"You only wish you could look this good. Jealousy suits you well.", Francis smirked


	7. Chapter 7

Francis was surprised to see how beautiful Tallinn was when he arrived to Estonia's capitol. He vaguely remembered hearing the city had been bombed extensively during the world wars. Tallinn had managed to still retain an Old World charm to it, despite all the rebuilding.

Tallinn, the silicon valley of the Baltic sea, was a clean, neat seaport city, divided up into four sections-Toompea(Upper Town), All-Linn(Lower Town), Kadriorg, and Pirita, all of which could easily be explored on foot, filled with beautiful churches, towers, and museums.

Eduard lived in Toompea, in an old stone house that could have easily been mistaken for a small Gothic church by some poor lost tourist. Francis studied the structure, standing just outside of its gate. It was the first time he had ever been to Eduard's house, and he was slightly surprised by it. Every nation's taste of homes was completely different, but the European nations tended to think big, making their homes in castles, forts, mansions, and palaces. Francis's smallest home was his Paris apartment and that took up the entire top of a large avenue building.

The worn building was surrounded by a chest high wall made of weathered pale grey limestone with a iron gate at its entrance, adorned simply with swallows. Tall wide oaks stood sentry, surrounded the home, casting it in shadow. It looked slightly foreboding to Francis, who pushed the heavy gate open, wandering up the path. Blue cornflowers grew in patches around the house. Francis paused to pick a few of them to braid them into his long golden hair.

While the outside of the structure was ancient and weathered, the inside was completely modern and….bare. Francis had let himself in to find a large spacious white room, decorated with basic leather furniture, a low glass top coffee table, and a large thin plasma TV mounted on the wall. The only source of color in the room was from the large stained glass windows that cast vivid rainbow shapes across the walls.

Francis walked around slowly taking in the void space. Eduard had mentioned he might be running late tonight, so just to make himself comfortable. Francis raised an eyebrow in memory of the suggestion, not thinking it was likely as he viewed the kitchen.

The kitchen was basic at best, all black ceramic and shiny stainless steel. Francis shook his head sadly at it. "Oh well, I have worked with less before.", he sighed, moving to explore the fridge, the contents of which made him depressed. Some cheese and a couple of bottles of water were all that were in it. Francis made a mental note to pick up some key items…like food, and more importantly wine. Luckily, Francis had brought enough with him to tide him over until Eduard came home.

Leaving the miserable excuse for a kitchen(at least in Francis's mind), Francis explored further. Another room was filled with monitors, key boards, and hard drives that flowed like an army over a half circle of desks. Francis stared at it for a moment, at all the blinking lights, the glowing screens, and the humming machinery. He slowly backed out of the room, feeling quite intimidated. Francis had only just recently learned how to use a laptop with Eduard's help. This room was an entirely different entity, on a level of its own. Francis slowly backed out of the room, worried that he might break something just by walking into it.

Francis wandered around Eduard's home, finding several guest rooms and a small bathroom, decorated as severely as the rest of the house. Eduard's bedroom and main bathroom was all the way in the back, the last room. Francis was relieved to see a little more personality in it. Neatly framed, strangely named band posters lined the walls. Cornflower blue bed sheets covered the bed, while several large bookcases lined the walls, filled from top to bottom with tech manuals, code references, and college literature. Francis was pleased to see a small budding library of art books and histories of great painters claiming a whole shelf of its own. The only other decoration in the room was a large Estonian flag hung over the bed.

Francis rubbed his arms, feeling oddly uncomfortable. The house left him feeling cold and a bit lifeless. It did not exhibit the normal characteristics of a nation's home which usually bristled with ancient artifacts, odd trinkets, weapons, and other mementoes. Eduard apparently hid even from himself behind a wall of void and IKEA furniture.

Francis sighed at himself, smacking his cheeks lightly. "I judge toO quickly…..", he murmured, picking out a book to read. Francis opened a bottle of wine and stretched out across the bed to wait for his lover.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eduard came home to find Francis deeply engrossed in his book. Eduard had almost forgotten that he was coming by, he had been so busy lately. Francis was laid out across his bed, leaning elegantly back against a mound of pillows, fingers fanned across the back of the book, with a mostly empty wine glass in his other hand.

Still unnoticed and feeling a little foolish, Eduard took a moment to admire his lover. Francis wore a soft white, baggy, long sleeved shirt with a wide scoop neck collar that showed off the tops of his shoulders and collarbones. His form fitting leather pants were made of various pieces of brown patches, roughly sewn together. Francis's long hair was in loose ringlet today, put up in a wooden barrette clip shaped liked a lily. It had cornflowers braided into it, giving Francis an almost ethereal look. This was how Francis did casual.

Eduard felt warm and tingly, just studying his lover quietly. Eduard suddenly wanted him, wanted to kiss him, hug him, taste him…..Eduard felt silly and embarrassed from his wants. His body seemed to move on its own though. It strode over quickly to straddle Francis's waist, taking the book and wine from his hands to set them aside. Eduard found Francis's lips to part them with his own, dominating the kiss.

Francis tasted like wine and cigarettes.

Eduard drew back abruptly, blushing deeply from his own wanton behavior. Francis smiled up at him, running his hands underneath Eduard's shirt slowly. "Bonjour, mon amour.", purred Francis, smiling up at his now blushing lover. "Sorry…..I'm…..um…..,"Eduard stammered, moving backwards, away from his amused lover awkwardly. "Why are you apologizing? You can be so silly.", Francis chuckled, sitting up to lean forward, catching the retreating nation, to place light kisses on thin lips and red cheeks.

"Have you been here long?", Eduard asked, looking down and away from Francis at the mostly empty bottle of wine in a vain attempt to hide his spreading blush. Francis continued to look amused, but let the Baltic make his conversation escape from him.

"No, but we do have to go get some food. I can not cook with just cheese and bottled water alone. I know I am good, but really?", Francis said, leaning over the side to retrieve his glass. He poured the last of the wine into it, leaning back comfortable against his pile of stolen pillows.

Eduard scratched the back of his head in bemusement. "Oh….Sorry, I meant to pick some food up.", he sighed. Francis waved off any further comment. "It does not matter. I prefer to pick out my own ingredients anyway.", Francis shrugged.

"Ok…So why are you hanging out in here? I almost forgot you where coming today, when I didn't see you in the living room.", Eduard said, laying down beside Francis to cuddle with him in the pillow pile. "I was tired and thought I might take a nap.", Francis lied, drawing little random patterns along Eduard's arm while thinking, "Your house feels empty. I have been in English prison cells that have had more flair."

"You drink an entire bottle of wine and read most of 'The Hitchhikers Guide to the Universe" to go to sleep?", Eduard pointed out. "I just felt more comfortable in here.", Francis admitted carefully, trying to stay tactful. "Francis, you can say you don't like my house. I am quite aware that it is dull.", smiled Eduard, at the obviously uncomfortable nation. Francis made a face at him even as his body sagged from noticeable relief. "Ass. Well, since you are aware of this, why don't you fix it?", grumbled Francis. "I don't want to.", Eduard said simply, playing with the folds and creases Francis' s shirt.

"Why not?", huffed Francis, not willing to let the topic rest. He felt Eduard's tense up beside him as the placid Baltic let Francis see a pained expression. Eduard was getting better at being himself around the other nation, allowing his emotions show more often now.

"Do you know anything about my history….my past?", Eduard asked. "Non. I'm afraid I was too busy with my own to notice.", Francis admitted. "My country….my capitol was sacked, pillaged, and conquered by the Dane first. Tallinn means Danish castle. After that it was the Teutonic Order, then Sweden, and finally…Russia.", explained Eduard, slowly sitting up and away from Francis, who wanted to comfort him, but Eduard rarely spoke about his past. Francis knew that this privilege was only shown to people who were close to him. That thought alone kept Francis from interrupting Eduard.

"After I freed myself from Ivan, I came back to my house to find it gutted. I left it empty to remind myself that things are not important. It is the land and the people that are.", Eduard said softly. Francis looked around the room again with a fresh perspective. "It that why you have your flag in here?", Francis asked hesitantly. Eduard laughed sadly back in answer. "Kind of. Ivan even tried to take that from me as well. He banned it, stripped it from Tallinn himself. My people wore cornflowers to remember it in defiance.", said Eduard, standing up on the bed to reverently touch the tri-colored silk.

"The blue is for our faith and devotion in and to each other. It also represents the sky above and the sea below. The white represents our goal to continue to strive forward and the promise to better ourselves. It also is the snow and light of the midnight sun that illuminates the summer sky. The black is to remember all that we have suffered to get to this point and to honor the brave dead that have made it possible.", Eduard said solemnly, his forest green eyes never leaving his flag.

Francis stood up on the bed to embrace Eduard tightly from behind, giving the Baltic a moment to compose himself. "You are amazing.", Francis whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Eduard walked through the cold dark hallways of Ivan's large house, shivering even though he was dressed warmly. The chill of Ivan's land just seemed to seep through the material of his clothing, leeching all his heat from him.

Eduard blew into his hands, trying futilely to bring life back to his numb fingertips. He looked for his Baltic 'brothers', hoping to find them before Ivan returned home. Everything had to be perfect or else there would be….problems…..for them. Eduard shoved that particular thought to the back of his mind. Everything would be fine. He would go over the minor details with the other two, making sure that Raivis had not sent the wrong clothes out to be cleaned again, checking to see if Toris had properly stocked all the vodka, and that all of Ivan's favorite foods would be already prepared. The powerful nation could just eat and drink himself into a stupor then and sleep deeply until he had to leave for business or to seek others out to become one with him. Ivan had, thankfully for them anyway, been visiting China a lot lately. Eduard wished he would just stay there.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft sound. One learned to grow keen ears in Ivan's house quickly. Eduard took a moment to compose himself, pulling back everything until he felt like an empty shell, like someone else was just wearing an Eduard suit. He made himself walk toward the noise, making his pace soft, even, and unhurried. The faint noise became louder and more distinct. Eduard recognized it finally as Raivis's crying.

Eduard forced himself to stay calm. It could be nothing. Raivis cried a lot over anything really. It could be nothing, absolutely nothing.

Eduard wondered when he had started being such an optimist.

He reached the door that led to Ivan's study, where he could clearly hear Latvia crying now, the crackle of burning firewood and the quiet distinct noise of deep pain. It sounded like hell on earth.

"Don't think, don't feel, don't think, don't feel. There is a method to this. You either do it or we all die.", Eduard chanted to himself, turning the handle. He entered the room quietly to behold the scene before him. Ivan sat in his favorite chair by the fireplace, his cherished iron pipe in his lap covered in fresh blood. The giant nation smiled gently up at the Baltic. "Ah….Vonderful, comrade. You are up as vell. Your presence is needed here, da.", Ivan said, tilting his head slightly to the side. Eduard gave him dead eyes and a polite meaningless smile in return.

Toris lay at the Russian's feet, naked, his clothes in rags around him, torn from his battered, beaten body. Blood seeped from the multiple wounds on his back, creating trails of crimson on the roadmap of bruises that now covered Toris's pale scarred skin.

Eduard could never understand why Ivan treated Toris so harshly. Out of the three of them, he was the most obedient, and the kindest. As far as Eduard could tell, he did nothing to merit the amount of abuse he received.

Raivis sat in a far corner, his clothes torn as well. He had a blossoming bruise on his left cheek. Eduard decided he must have mouthed off again to Ivan. The only thing that surprised Eduard about that, was that the wound was on his face. Ivan usually took more care not to damage it. He seemed to have a soft spot in his removable heart for the smallest Baltic's sweet angelic visage. Eduard didn't know whether to envy him or pity him.

"Your floor has seemed to have gotten dirty. Would you like me to clean it for you?", Eduard observed calmly. "Perhaps later. Come here.", Ivan smiled, his violet eyes icy.

Eduard reflected to himself that Ivan's eyes would be considered very beautiful if it wasn't for the lack of humanity in them. "Or is it sanity?", mused Eduard, walking slowly forward, keeping his facial features carefully blank, stopping just in front of the seated Russian. Ivan stood up slowly to loom over Eduard. Cold fingers harshly grasped Eduard's face to tilt it upward harshly. "You do not ever smile, not really, comrade. Are you not happy in my house?", asked Ivan, studying Eduard's still expression intently. Eduard felt his insides turn to ash as he sequestered a little more of himself up to the void of his mind to answer the question evenly. He made his lips turn up in a simile of a smile.

"Ivan, we are all happy in your house. We are one with you.", Eduard said the words of the lie clear and light. Ivan seemed to taste them while Eduard prayed to whatever god was listening that they would not be found hollow.

"Then vhy don't you smile more?", Ivan asked, seeming confused, his hard fingers still digging into Eduard's cheeks. He knew that they would be bruised by the end of day. Eduard remained silent, keeping his vague smile in place and his dark green eyes lifeless.

Keeping his grip in place, Ivan leaned down to dip his fingers of his other hand into the gaping wounds on Toris's back. The injured Baltic whimpered in pain but did not move.

Using the bright blood, Ivan drew a big smile across Eduard's face, covering his lips and cheeks in Toris's life fluid. It was still warm, smelling of copper, pain, and fear. Eduard kept himself from gagging by biting his cheek hard.

"Thank you Ivan. I see what you mean now. I will keep it in mind for future improvement.", Eduard said tranquilly as the blood dripped from his pale cheeks down to his slender neck.

Ivan frowned thoughtfully down at him, releasing him suddenly, causing Eduard to fall back of few paces. The Russian resumed his seat, to sullenly stare into the fire. The quiet was only broken occasionally by Raivis's sniffling sobs, and Toris's murmured whimpers. Eduard stayed at attention as his 'brother's blood clotted, drying stiffly on his skin.

"You vill clean up this mess.", Ivan said, finally breaking the tense silence. Eduard almost fainted from relief. He could hide Toris for a while to heal and give Raivis some vodka to shut the hell up. His constant crying was starting to wear on his nerves. He moved toward the fallen nation, freezing mid motion when Ivan suddenly got up again. Eduard remained still, trying not to make any sudden movements. The Russian ignored him though to claim Raivis from his corner. Ivan easily picked up the Latvian, making him squeak in fear. He carrying him in his arms like one would a child, to sit them both down back into the chair. Ivan wrapped his long arms around Raivis, caging him as he trembled in the iron hold.

Though a part of him felt sorry for Raivis, Eduard decided he was less injured than Toris and not the focus of rescue. Ivan usually did not go out of his way to injure Raivis often.

Eduard kneeled down to help Toris up when Ivan's cold voice cut through the empty space. "But first….you vill undress."

Eduard screamed inside the cage of his own mind.

He woke up screaming, unwilling to relive the next part of what was to come. Once lived was more that enough for him.

Hands touched him from out of the dark, sending Eduard rolling off the bed, still crying in terror. He could not see, was blind without his precious glasses, remembering this fact belated as he hit the floor hard.

A light clicked on, illuminating the room and Eduard panting on the floor. "Mon Dieu! Are you alright, mon amour?!", Francis asked, sliding quickly off the black satin sheets with practiced ease to kneel beside Eduard. The Baltic trembled uncontrollable as he tried to desperately get his bearings back.

Gentle hands cupped his sweat soaked face, keeping it still as his glasses were slipped carefully onto his face. Francis's worried concerned face sprang into crystal clear view. Eduard fell back from him exhausted, touching his forehead out of embarrassment, partially still held in the horror of remembrance.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. I'm alright.", he muttered quickly. "Then why are you crying?", Francis asked gently, touching light graceful fingertips to the silver paths that graces Eduard's pale cheeks. Eduard's mouth opened but nothing came out as he stared hopelessly at Francis. He felt his entire body start to tremble again.

Francis gently stroked Eduard's short blond hair, smoothing the sweat soaked locks back while murmuring soft words. He gently pulled the Baltic up, supporting him as he placed his lover back into the bed. Francis got up to turn on every light in the apartment, going eventually to the kitchen.

Eduard sat in the bed, shaking, crying without noise, something he had learned to do so long ago. He felt sick. He felt dirty. He wanted to strip of his skin with something sharp in the vague wish of feeling clean again. He knew would never be clean again. He hated this feeling of being….broken.

Eduard jumped when a soft hand brushed his forehead. Francis sat down with him, placing his back against the wall so that the Baltic could sit up against him. He handed Eduard a large drink, hot, tasting richly of honey, lemon, and cognac.

Eduard gulped down half of it straight away, letting the liqueur burn his throat and gut, warming him from the inside out. "Slowly. I can always make more.", Francis said quietly, stroking Eduard's bare feverish skin. Eduard nodded, sipping at the drink now. He felt his head starting to swim. The heated honeyed lemon had masked the amount of alcohol in the drink well.

Eduard felt his muscles finally begin to relax from the drink as he allowed himself to lean back against Francis who wrapped his arms around him. Eduard knew at one time he would have felt caged by this, but now, all he felt was safe. He sipped at the potent drink, savoring it, the soft silence, and the other nations' presence.

It was always warm here. It always smelled of flowers. It was always full of life.

Eduard could feel himself falling back to sleep, struggled against it. "Go back to sleep, mon amour. I will leave the lights on for you. I will stay up and watch over you. Sleep in peace.", Francis whispered, taking the glass from slack fingers to set it safely aside. He gently removed Eduard's glasses, placing them beside the glass. He stroked Eduard's hair, placing soft kisses on his neck and cheeks as he softly sang old French lullabies. Francis laid them both back on the bed, curling himself protectively around the Baltic.

The last conscious thought Eduard had before he fell back asleep was the love and admiration he had for Francis's sparkling sapphire blue eyes….that their color was the shade of what he had always been seeking.

Safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Eduard tapped the keyboard tiredly, his dark green eyes glazed over behind his slim platinum glass frames as they clung their strained vision to the glowing screen. He was sure they were blood shot by now, his forehead throbbing as well, from tension or lack of movement or food was really anyone's guess. His thesis it seemed was unwilling to give up the ghost, the damn thing due in just two days.

"I'm sure there is a level in hell exactly like this.", Eduard sighed. His stomach gurgled noisily and his mouth felt like sandpaper, leaving the nation wondering when was the last time he had eaten or even looked at a glass of water. Shoving the laptop away from him, Eduard fell back on the bed groaning. He had a dull headache sitting on his forehead from reading small text for too long and his wrists hurt from typing. A lot of muscles protested from various parts of his anatomy from lack of use. Eduard found himself wondering when was the last time he had gone outside.

Groaning, Eduard gave up, toeing the save button and clicking the laptop off. Eduard debate with himself for a while if he should just go to sleep or get something to eat, judging the distance between himself and his kitchen.

"Fuck it. Too far.", Eduard grumbled, curling up into a lonely pillow, closing his eyes. A strange prinking feeling of being watched made Eduard slit his eyes. He practically flew out of bed to see another staring him down before realizing it was Francis.

The blonde Frenchman was kneeling on the floor with his head propped up on his arms as he leaned over the edge of the bed. Francis chuckled at the other's reaction to get a pillow delivered sharply to his face.

"Ass!", Eduard yelled, flopping back on the bed with a groan.

"Awwww, mon amour, I was simply checking to see if you were not dead.", Francis said sweetly, climbing up fluidly on the mattress to join him. Eduard watched him through half lidded eyes as the other nation situated himself neatly beside him, wrapping their bodies together effortlessly. It felt beyond nice, Francis's body heat soothing, his scent a gentle cologne of wine, roses, lavender, and oddly enough vanilla with undertones of tobacco and smoke. Eduard had started to directly associate it with comfort now. It felt like he had not done this is a while either, beside eating, drinking, sleeping….come to think about it…..when was the last time he'd had a bath?

Eduard shifted uneasily a bit self-conscious now, Francis naturally following his movements not wanting to be parted just yet. While Francis was a welcome addition of his existence now, his presence did pose an immediate problem. Said earlier thesis had to die an academic demise shortly but that would prove difficult with Francis around. The amorous Frenchman was very distracting and even worse needed to be entertained…in various ways.

"Francis I wish you would have called. I'm really busy this part of the semester.", Eduard sighed, extracting himself regretfully to look down at his lover who pouted back at him.

"Hmmph, I did call. One has to deign in answering their phone for that though. After weeks of not even hearing the barest of whispers, I simply had to come in person to find out if you still drew breathe.", Francis said snidely, still laid back on the bed, his silky long hair framing his head like an ethereal aura. Eduard found his tired eyes lingering over the figure before him. The French nation wore a modern long sleeved tunic that hit him about mid thigh, made of crushed velvet dyed a deep royal cobalt that was making his sapphire eyes alight with blue fire. His pants were loosely fit linen, sweeping in length and dyed a blue so deep it could be easily mistaken for black.

Eduard regretfully dragged his attention away back to the bane of his existence at the moment. "I'm sorry, but I have to get this done. It's due in a couple of days.", Eduard sighed, turning the laptop back on. He felt seeking digits caress the lines of his narrow back as plush lips pressed themselves to his pale neck.

"That may be, but you could not take a petite break, yes?", Francis purred, trailing kisses downward. Eduard shrugged him off, hunching away as his priorities obviously still lie with the computer before him.

"Yeah, but is never a little anything with you. If I stop now, I'll never get it done.", Eduard said grumpily, feeling fingers curving downward to stroke his lower abdomen, skimming the skin lightly.

"Is it anything I can help you with?", Francis offered, the amorous nation not so easily detoured by a little thing such as outright rejection.

"Not unless you are familiar with the applications and merits of bio-technology, and the ramifications it may have on society and the medical field as well the impact of its multiple uses over a long period of time.", Eduard said a bit dryly in an irritated tone as he started to rub his temples. That headache was coming back again. Francis stopped his administrations at the sharp tone, frowning slightly at it.

"Non, I can not say that I am.", Francis said softly, simply resting himself against the Estonian, enjoying his nearness even if he was a bit grumpy at the moment. The subject matter in question sounded horribly dull to him.

"Would you like me to cook you something?", Francis ventured, playing with the hem of Eduard's shirt.

"No.", Eduard replied firmly though it greatly pained him to do so. The problem was that it would take too long. The French enjoyed their meals. Food with Francis meant two hours or more.

Francis sighed heavily, drawing away from his irate lover. "Do you just want me to leave you alone then to rot?", Francis said a touch snidely, never one to share attentions well even if it was with an inanimate object.

"Yes, please yes.", Eduard snapped, pinching the bridge of him nose. Mr. Headache had decided to plant his fat ass on his cortex and make himself at home. He felt the roll of anger come off the other as Francis grew still beside him. The Frenchman rose without another word, striding toward the door. He paused in the doorway to throw a look over his shoulder.

"You should be nicer, mon amour, or your lover might be tempted to seek another's company.", Francis sniffed haughtily. To his displeasure, Eduard didn't even look up at him.

"Maybe you should.", Eduard mumbled off handily, trying to will his headache away. He really thought he was out of aspirin and didn't want to waste time confirming its absence.

Eduard failed to notice the very hurt look on Francis's face. The Frenchman's exit from the house was marked with the slamming of doors that made Eduard roll his eyes at the overly dramatic nation. He focused on his paper, victory so close in hand he could practically taste the A.

Eduard realized he might have a serious problem several days later when he was unable to get a hold of Francis. This in itself was unusual. Like England, France had been a bit deterrent of new technologies, but ever since they had started dating, Francis skills in tweeting, texting, and blogging had reached new heights. The nation was practically a savant with his smart phone now, the device almost always readily at hand. A quick history check of his own phone revealed Francis had regular called/texted him regularly(most of which were unanswered) up to just a few days ago. Finally at a loss, Eduard boarded a train for Paris.

He re-played their last visit as he watched the countryside flew by him. Memories were a bit hazy due to lack of sleep and nutrition, but he couldn't think of anything that merited the network snub. He had turned down Francis's cooking, so he could be insulted about that. Eduard sighed, pressing his forehead to the cool glass. Relationship stuff was hard, harder then he ever realized…but it was worth it. Eduard knew he was happier now that he had ever been before and Francis was the reason for that. Eduard pulled out his phone to try his lover again only to receive his overly long voicemail message again. Several rapid fire texts resulted in nothing as well. Eduard sighed, shoving the phone back in his pocket irritably. He would just have to find out when he got to Paris.

Francis's Parisian apartment was as beautiful as ever. Francis had a huge studio style apartment that took up the entire top of a high building right on the Avenue. It had been custom renovated(of course), and was filled with art. The main area of the apartment was one large room with sections separated off by pieces of art creating 'rooms'. The living room was separated from the bedroom by a long abstract metal sculpture of running horses playing in bronze surf while the kitchen was separated from the living room by hanging pieces of painted silk depicting cherry blossoms in various stages of bloom. All different styles and kinds of art flowed and mixed together in a dance of orderly chaos that was not, surprisingly, unpleasing to the eye. Everything worked with its neighbors-a Picasso hung next to a Caravaggio, Greek pottery stood next to a odd abstract something or other sculpture-though oddly nothing clashed or was lessened by the other. The only two truly separate rooms were the bathroom and Francis's dressing room. The bathroom was a huge affair of black and white marble tile that held a huge tub that could easily fit four people(but had had more than that in it) and a double sink with sparkling chrome fixtures. Francis's dressing room was also equally if not more amazing. Rows and row of clothing hung on long numerous metal racks while the walls were lined with compartments for shoes, jewelry, belts, sunglasses, hats, and everything else one could possible dress a body in. One corner of the room was specially set up with a dressing bench and a semi-circle of tall mirrors.

None of said mentioned rooms produced a certain French nation. Eduard did find his phone though, tossed carelessly to the side of the bed on top of a pile of clothing. Eduard recognized them as the ones that Francis had worn when he had seen him last, the crushed blue velvet gleaming dully even in the low light of the room. Eduard studied it thoughtfully realizing that the nation had discarded everything he had been carrying since their last time together. It probably also meant he had left a while ago abroad if he had not bothered to come back for his phone. Eduard fidgeted, looking around the apartment helplessly. He had no idea how to fix…..this…..whatever this was. Was he supposed to go looking for Francis or did the nation want his space? Was he angry at him or just upset? Speaking of which what was he so angry about anyway?

Eduard paced for a bit, turning the matter over in his mind. If he did not fix this, this problem could become bigger than it should. The best course of action was to get to the heart of the matter and resolve the issue…..whatever it may be. Nodding to himself, Eduard booked a ticket to England via his phone, Francis's neighbor and closest friend. It seemed the best place to start looking for him.

Eduard stared at the door to England's flat, wondering as he had many times before if he should even be doing this. England was not the most corrigible of nations at the best of time and if Francis was mad at him, England might not feel particularly disposed to help him. He should have called, berated himself for not doing so earlier. Now he was stuck here, hand midair posed to knock and uncertain of what kind of reception he would get. Eduard studied his surrounding to kill some time.

England had a three story flat that dated back several hundred years in Westminster in a row with some other similar buildings. It had a small back yard with a beautiful garden in it and the flat was filled from top to bottom with various paintings, statues, books and other things that Arthur had acquired over the long years. A historian would have happily given up his first born for a chance to go through of it all. It was one of his many homes in England but one he was quite fond of and loved the best out of all. The distinguishing difference between England's flat and the others was the rather prominent expandable sunroof on the roof, a notable change to a building that had successfully resisted any major renovation for several hundred years. Eduard eyed it curiously. England's land was not known for its sunny disposition, weather aside.

Eduard was also a bit surprised at the welcome mat. It was so…cheery, depicting absurdly comical cats proclaiming 'Wipe Your Paws'. Eduard hadn't thought England was the type. The ancient nation had always struck him as being undertone and refined.

Eduard shook himself out of his observations, finally knocking. England would have already felt his presence on his lands and deserved some sort of explanation for his intrusion. The door flew open and Eduard was met with the sight of bare tanned skin covered in still drying blue paint. Eduard looked up into sparkling sky blue eyes and a grin filled with pearly white teeth.

"Dude! Long time, no see! Come on in! I'm in the middle of making some things here awesome so bless the mess and try to avoid touching the walls." America happily rambled, grabbing the stunned Estonian into the flat to drag him down bare, freshly painted hallways. The overly enthusiastic nation was only wearing a pair of beat-to-hell faded jeans that barely hung to his tapered hips like a second skin. The rest of the muscular American was naked except for the occasional patch of pool blue paint. It was a bit distracting. Though Eduard was not particularly attracted to the other, he had to admit his national song of 'America the Beautiful' was very well deserved.

"So what do you think?", America finally finished stopping them in the middle of the hallway to gesture around him. Eduard tried to mentally catch up from the sensory overload.

"Ummm…it's nice?", Eduard ventured carefully, unsure of what the other was going for. The paint was the cool soothing shade of swimming pools that worked rather well with the old dark mahogany wood of the floors and borders. The ceiling looked like it had a fresh coat of white on it as well making the blue seem even brighter.

"Doesn't it just pop?!", America grinned, obviously very pleased with himself about something. Eduard vaguely recalled England's house being darker with a certain air of gloom about it. The paint definitely gave the narrow space more vibrant life. Eduard had momentarily forgotten that America now lived with England. That explained the doormat and such. America was not known for his…refinement.

"Have you inhaled enough paint fumes that you are now talking to yourself, git?", came a familiar irritated voice from another room off to the side. America rolled his eyes at Eduard, wandering over to an adjacent sitting room where the island nation himself sat in all his sweater vest wearing glory nestled comfortably in the depths of a Chesterfield, sipping at a cup of steaming tea. Emerald eyes flickered up curiously as England set aside his book to study their visitor. Eduard noticed that England was not involved with the whole painting project.

"Duh no. I don't talk to imaginary things unlike certain tea sucking nations. Ed's here.", America grinned, leaning in the doorframe, but carefully keeping his paint encrusted body out of it. England threw him a particular nasty glare as he rose to greet the other nation.

"Refrain from being an arse while we have company and put some clothes on. I'll have your guts for garter if you get paint anywhere else.", England snapped, before turning his attention back to Eduard.

"Yes mother. Excuse me, mum.", America laughed to a withering look. England shook his head as the pair heard and partly felt the American's noisy ascent to the upper levels.

"I swear if he puts another hole through the stairs…..", England muttered, flashing an apologetic smile to Eduard.

"I apologize for the state of the flat and….other things. What can I do for you Estonia? It is quite rare for you to come see me.", Arthur asked kindly, gesturing for the other to sit after the offer of tea which the other declined for various reason mostly due to the (notoriously deadly)scones served with it.

Eduard licked his thin lips nervously. It didn't appear Francis was here based on the couple's reaction, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. "I don't suppose you know where Francis is?", Eduard asked hesitantly. England's sizable eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"The Frog? No, I can not say I have seen hide or hair of him lately. If I may be so bold, why the inquiry?", England stated, watching the other nation's expression fall.

"I…I haven't been able to get in contact with him…..and it might be my fault.", Eduard admitted. He didn't want to but facing facts, he didn't know where Francis was and England was in a stable(though weird)relationship with a superpower so he might be able to give some insight to him about what he had done wrong.

"So who we bitching about?", America said, joining them again, this time freshly attired in an equally ratty t-shirt with a faded eagle on the front of it.

"We are not 'bitching' about anyone. Estonia is looking for France. Apparently he is missing, and do not even think about sitting down. You are practically oozing paint.", England glared at the humble attire that clung to his partner's toned form.

"And you're lookin for him? Sheeee-it, let him stay missin.", America drawled, playing toeing the rug the a bare piggy just to annoy the other.

"Normally I would agree with you, but Estonia obviously wants his company. Don't you have a hallway to finish and more brain cells to kill with paint?", England sniffed, ignoring the attempt at his ire.

"So Ed? Whatcha do to piss off ole Francey Pants?", America grinned. Eduard shifted uneasily at the question.

"I don't really know.", he admitted to an exchange of looks between the couple. Deciding against his better judgment, Eduard launched into a recount of their last moments together, hoping for some sort of enlightenment.

America whistled low, shaking his head. "Dude…..", he intoned heavily.

"Yes, love. Deeply insightful, that was.", England rolled his eyes, " Estonia…..How long were you doing this project?"

"This semester has been rough, so month…maybe two?"

"And that entire time you have been out of contact?"

"More or less."

"And the last time you saw the wino you shrugged him off?"

"…Yes…"

England sighed, shaking his head. And he thought he was bad at relationships. "You can not ignore and dismiss a nation such as France and not expect some sort of chilly reception afterward. I'm sure the idiot would equate himself to hothouse flowers in this incident, but analogy applies. Despite France being well…France, he is fragile in his own way. He has always felt a need for contact of some sort or other, and doesn't handle it well when it is denied." England said thoughtfully.

"In other words, you're both selfish just in different ways.", America added in his two cents. England looked up in surprise at him.

"That was terribly blunt but yes, correctly put. I would suggest you find him as soon as possible and apologize before he does something you both might regret.", England finished.

Eduard felt oddly empty faced with this new information, processing it slowly. "….But where do I find him?", Eduard asked finally.

"I would suggest going to his house in the countryside in Poitou-Charentes or perhaps…", England started.

"Fuck that. Go to Canada.", America interrupted to the other's surprised looks.

"And why pray tell should he go to Canada of all places, git?", England growled standing up to glare full force at the gleeful American.

"Cause Mattie said he was there the last time I talked to him which was this morning so he is probably still there.", America said with a wicked twinkle in his eye.

"You felt the need to just now share that with us?!", Arthur yelled, smacking the other upside the head or at least tried to. America had been expecting it, ducking out of the way to dash back into the hall, leaving the island nation sputtering in his wake.

Eduard excused himself to the sounds of laughing American, a grumbling Englishman, and paint being thrown where it really shouldn't be(mostly on the grumbling Englishman).


	10. Chapter 10

"Am I not gorgeous!?"

"You are….SO….gor-ge-ous….."

"Then why can he not see that!?"

"I hear ya!"

"Do I not simply overflow with charm and grace?!….I am ever so graceful….like a….."

"Like a goose!"

"Qu'est-ce?"

'hiccup'

"….."

"Swan…..meant swan-thingy….."

"Oui! I am like a swan…the swan of the nations, keening my laminations…."

"Lamena…..what are we talking about?"

'sigh' "It means sorrows."

"Sorrow, eh?….'sings' Trouble! Trouble, trouble, trouble. Since the day I was born….."

"Oh Maple…", Matthew sighed, watching his former father figure get his polar bear cub, Kumajirou, drunk…..again. It was the third night in a row. Francis had been at it nonstop ever since he had shown up out of the blue. Gilbert had drunk with the him the first night. The pair had passed out in the kitchen in various states of undress. The kitchen had suffered a sticky fate of butter cream frosting. Matthew didn't want to think about how this had occurred. Anne had come to claim Gilbert when the albino had failed to show up for work on time. The Prussian was unconscious, passed out the floor. After he regained some form of awareness, the Prussian was banned from drinking again until the weekend. Gilbert claimed it was because he had to be awesome and not due to the numerous and very colorful threats Anne had promised to carry out(happily) if he failed to arrive on time again.

Matthew didn't even try to keep up with the oddly somber Frenchman, who claimed nothing was amiss but seemed intent on drowning himself on land with dubious amounts of alcohol. Against his better judgment, Matthew let Kumajirou take up his end of it.

Since then it had become a vicious cycle of various stages of drunkenness and sobriety with very little of the latter. Matthew sighed at the pair, the nation and bear attempting to play Scrabble of all things. He just hoped that they would keep it down to a dull roar.

(They didn't. Matthew still was finding random Scrabble pieces in the oddest of places months later.)

In the morning, Matthew found his company and friend curled up in a messy pile on the rug with Francis spooning Kumajirou, who was oddly enough in his full grown size. The Frenchman looked like a tick clinging onto the back of the 900 pound polar bear that snored loudly in its sleep. Matthew wondered how that had come about though he was thrilled to see that Francis was still mostly dressed. He didn't know if he could handle that amount of weird first thing in the morning.

Matthew poked at the stinking pair of drunks with a careful toe to elicit answering muttered swears and growls. The end result was that of Kumajirou turning over onto his back, scrawling out wide while Francis settled a top his furry stomach like a drunk tumor. Leaving them there, Matthew made his way to the kitchen, sighing. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Matthew mixed pancake batter on automatic, staring absently out of the window. A cool kiss from pale lips pressed to the back of his neck as cold hands caressed his waist, bringing the True North back to himself. Matthew hummed in pleasure at the contact leaning back into the wiry figure that held him, his blonde head turning toward his beloved. Scarlet eyes regarded him fondly.

"Guten Morgen, blume. I think they're done.", Gilbert said as he nodded to the mix, biting back a yawn. Matthew placed a kiss on his sleepy brow, smiling back at him. He loved how fuzzy around the edges Gilbert was first thing in the morning.

"Where's the wino?", Gilbert asked, wrapping his arms tighter around the Canadian as he watched his breakfast be given one final stir.

"Out cold in front of the fireplace.", Matthew sighed, wiggling out of the grip to go to the heated stovetop. Gilbert shrugged, rubbing the sides of his face absently as he let himself yawn fully. He wandered over to the fridge to free a beer from its depths.

"Scheiße…He's taking this pretty bad.", Gilbert said thoughtfully, knocking back most of the Molsen in one go. Francis's ability to rebound was practically legendary. Apparently not so much any more, three days of relationship mourning for Francis was equivalent to a lifetime of it for anyone else. Gilbert was a little bit impressed by Eduard.

"Gil, we don't know what happened so let's not assume anything yet.", Matthew cautioned, never one to jump to conclusions. His twin did that enough for the both of them.

"It is so obvious! Why else would he be here?", Gilbert shot back, liking his theory better.

"And it could be just a poor line up for Fashion Week. I will remind you about the 2007 mishap.", Matthew countered, pouring batter into a hot skillet to watch it bubble up. Gilbert make a face in memory, wandering off to go find some pants. Matthew decided to just cook off all of the batter and let Francis and Kumajirou heat it up at their leisure or whenever they regained consciousness.

Matthew came home later that day to find Kumajirou back to his normal size, though still passed out.

"Lightweight.", Matthew muttered, moving the bear to the couch. He found Francis awake curled up in the breakfast nook by the window in the kitchen, singing softly to himself.

"Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche—Voilà le portrait sans retouche. De l'homme auquel j'appartiens."

Despite his pale sickly shading, he hugged a very full glass of wine to him, staring out the glass at the scenery. He didn't react to the Canadian's presence though Matthew was not really surprised by that. Very few did.

"Papa…..", Matthew said softly, watching Francis barely stir, only shifting his long gaze to him really, his eyes a deep stormy shade of cerulean. Matthew sat down beside him, reaching out to stroke at long blonde hair, unusually messy and snarled. Taking the unhesitant nation by the hand, Matthew led him to a chair, leaving momentarily for a necessity item.

Matthew gently brushed the lengths of rich gold until silky locks shone and lay smooth as satin. Francis relaxed greatly under the treatment, leaning into the strokes and Matthew's steadying hand.

"What happened?" Matthew asked quietly, still brushing in long even strokes. His question was answered with a pitiful sniff. Francis hunched over his wine glass, studying his feet intently. Matthew stopped his administrations to move in front of the other, kneeling down. Amethyst searched sapphire, patiently waiting for a real response.

"Tell me.", Matthew whispered, the soft plea breaking the dams of the Frenchman's silence. Matthew listened, his natural talent of quiet useful in these sort of situations. Francis finished his tale of woe with a flourish, waiting for Matthew to speak. The Canadian considered all the information carefully.

"I don't think he meant it.", Matthew concluded after a long moment. Francis drank his wine angrily, seething into it.

"So you are on his side then!", Francis snapped, glaring at his former charge who regarded him calmly back.

"Papa…..It sounds like Eduard was very stressed and busy. You know how he gets with school. You can be very….distracting.", Matthew said gently.

"That is no reason to ignore me! At least not a good one.", Francis sniffed to the Canadian's answering sigh.

"You both have different goals as people and as nations. Let's face it, you have basically disassociated yourself from really doing anything unless it is absolutely necessary while Eduard wants to prove him and stand on his own two feet.", Matthew said, taking away the Frenchman's wine glass with only the briefest of struggles. Francis decided to be elegantly put out instead, pouted gorgeously in his chair.

"So you are on his side.", Francis spat out, crossing his arms in a huff.

"No, I am simply stating both cases. I think you need to talk to each other and come to a mutual agreement about time management actually. While I do think Eduard's studies are practical and useful, I also tend to think he goes overboard with his schedule.", Matthew began.

"So you agree with me.", Francis crowed victoriously. Matthew pressed ling fingertips to silky lips, effectively shushing them.

"You are not listening. I can not help you if you do not.", Matthew glared. Francis had enough decency to look mildly ashamed even as he licked Matthew's fingers coyly. It really was a gift managing to pull that off. The Canadian rolled his eyes in response but continued to move through this mess.

"Papa…..You know Eduard is new to relationships. He is not used to being in them. He is taking on the same amount of work as he would if he were single, not allowing himself any free time to feel lonely or bored. He needs to be taught a balance, not annoyed while trying to finish his work.", Matthew said, wiping his fingers off on his pants. Francis blinked in surprise at the insight, looking guiltily down at the floor.

"Furthermore, I think you know how to fall in love, but I don't think you know how to stay in love.", Matthew said, warming up to his topic. Francis's head shot up again to glower full force at him.

"Merde! I am the greatest lover in history! I ….", Francis started to be coolly cut off.

"I am not talking aboot 'that'. I am talking about actually staying in a relationship that lasts a bit longer than cooling bed sheets. When was the last time you were in a serious relationship, eh?", Matthew challenged. Francis's mouth opened and shut uselessly, words suddenly at a loss for him. He thought furiously, trying to shoot the Canadian's word down with something poignant and clever, but came up with zilch.

"It has been…..a while.", Francis finally admitted, his shoulders slumping in depression. Matthew reached out to stroke at his hair, the familiar gesture out of comforting habit.

"Maybe you should call him then and apologize or at least meet to talk.", Matthew said.

"I would but I left my phone.", Francis sighed, berating himself for the fashion fauxe pas of going electronically naked.

"You can use mine of course.", Matthew said rolling his eyes as he started to dig in his pockets for the device. A light hand stopped his actions.

"Non. I will go. This needs to be said face to face, not over the phone. We have a lot to talk about and even more to make up for, I am afraid.", Francis said firmly. Matthew smiled back as the Frenchman made a show of picking himself up to dust imaginary dirt off of himself.

"Au revoir, mon bel enfant. When did you get so smart about such things?", Francis cooed, wrapping himself around his former charge in an overly friendly goodbye hug.

"I had a good teacher.", Matthew answered softly, smiling sweet.

Despite his earlier resolve to find Eduard immediately, Francis found himself staring down at the grinning kittens of welcome.

"Merde. He has finally drunk himself blind.", Francis muttering in horror filled awe at the amount of tacky at his feet. Finally pulling his attention enough away from it to knock, Francis briefly considered that Arthur may have finally moved. Other notably changes were evident as well, the roof being the most obvious, having been replaced with a sun roof of all things.

"Yes because one thinks of the bountiful amounts of sunshine that grace this soggy piece of land.", Francis mumbled, a bit miffed. The door flew open to reveal Arthur, who stared back at him stunned.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?", the island nation snapped, tapping his foot to a quick tempo of deep seated irritation.

"Your welcoming manner is as wondrous and warming as ever, Angleterre.", Francis practically purred, the sight of an irate Englishman oddly calming. He moved past the other casually to end up staring. The once dour hallway was very and undeniably blue, the universal soothing hue of swimming pools. The ancient musty carpet that had happily resided here for centuries had been torn up to reveal rich dark wood underneath, that had been polished and waxed to a sparkling shine. All the antiques were still there, but were arranged not to make one feel trapped as soon as they entered the house.

"…Arthur…..Your house is very…..blue.", Francis murmured in stunned awe.

"Yes. I am well aware, thank you very much. It is my damn flat and all.", Arthur said dryly, slamming the door shut. He stalked off in a huff with Francis in tow who rubbernecked as they went through the house. Moldering rooms had been undated as well it seemed. Various accent walls were a shade of soft clover that worked well with all the honey colored wood, accented by shocking white ceilings and pin striping. Ragged space rugs were gone while clutter as been rearranged to more eye pleasing placement. Tapestries and various pieces of medieval art were spaced about from room to room and were paired with more modern examples of art given spaces a fresh tone. All the heavy velvet drapes which Francis had always considered vile, were replaced with light curtains made of a sheer shimmering material that softened light's entry instead of halting it entirely. Arthur returned himself to the kitchen were it was obvious he had previously been, a still steaming cup sitting in wait for him. Francis's eyes were bitch slapped with yellow, canary yellow to be exact, accented with bright aqua and white.

"Mon Dieu….What happened?", Francis asked finally, sinking into a seat next to Arthur. It didn't look bad. If anything, Francis was even willingly to admit it actually looked quite good. Everything here felt so light and vivid. One could practically breathe in the life force here. Arthur ignored the question in favor of his tea, ginger biscuits, and unfinished cross word puzzle.

"Angleterre! Your house!", Francis spazzed, pointing about him. Arthur shrugged in response, munching quietly.

"The git got bored. He insisted on doing some spring cleaning.", Arthur mumbled nonchalantly.

"But…..you haven't changed your house in over three hundred years. You only put in electricity because of the damn war.", Francis babbled, feeling at a loss. England was his rock, his constant, his totem. Of all the times to go and change.

"So did you make up or what?", came a familiar voice as another nation entered the kitchen, hopping up on the counter to sit but only after stealing some ginger biscuits from Arthur, placing a quick kiss on a messy blonde brow while doing so.

"Stop sitting on top of the counter. I do not want you breaking it.", Arthur glared, more out of his loss of snack than lack of kitchen space. Alfred blew him a noisy raspberry in return.

"Amerique, how do you know of it?", Francis asked curiously. Alfred was not the most observant of the nations and was at a loss of how he would even know about it.

"Ed just showed up here lookin for ya.", Alfred said happily, nomming on his stolen cookies.

"What!? Why?! When?! Speak you ridiculous buffoon!", Francis yelled, jumping up to his feet in almost a panic. The rest of his questions and Alfred's answers were cut off by the arrival of a strange gray creature who made a beeline to raid the fridge.

"Hey fucker, how long does it take you to get a soda?", Tony grounded out, the alien's voice oddly clipped.

"Love?", Arthur addressed Alfred sweetly, the America freezing at the term of endearment and tone.

"Are you playing video games again when you should be finishing your 'project of awesome'?", Arthur practically cooed, turning his full attention to the snack gathering pair, one of which looked particularly guilty.

"Takin a break?", and "Fuck off limey!" came out at the exact same time to an immediate reaction.

"Alfred F. Jones", Arthur intoned, rising slowly as his aura took on dark shading of wavy purple. Alfred swallowed hard, edging out of the kitchen. He took Tony with him though the alien was flipping a pair of bird back.

"Wow! Just look at all that daylight! Just burnin away….I hear some paint calling me! Good luck Francey Pants!", Alfred said ridiculously quick, making a tactical retreat. Arthur sighed sitting back down again as he shook his head.

"Francey Pants? What the hel…..Never mind…..Angleterre, why was sweet Eduard here of all places? You are not allies or even particularly close. That is not like him to seek outside help.", Francis asked, once all the metaphorical dust had settled.

"He came looked for you here, and after your lack of being was confirmed, he came seeking advice.", Arthur said a bit grandly, ever the empire. The effect was ruined though by Francis's loud snort of laughter.

"From you!?", Francis chortled, highly amused by that. It was like the blind leading the blind as far as he was concerned.

"Yes from me, you horse's ass! I will dare to remind you that I have been in a relationship for decades, unlike some self proclaimed 'Master of Love' who can not even find his own lover.", Arthur snapped, slamming down his teacup.

"Being in love with an idiot hardly counts.", Francis replied half heartedly, the reminder of his current situation present again.

"Well at least I know where my idiot is.", Arthur snapped, noting the other's minor deflation.

"Oui. Destroying your house.", Francis smirked a little. Arthur rolled his eyes, but took pity on his oldest frenemy.

"He is going to Canada to find you.", Arthur told him to Francis's stunned look.

"Mon Dieu! Whatever for!?", Francis asked perplexed.

"Apparently your idiot is worried about you and your little tiff so he is seeking to make amends. It was a while ago though, I can safely gather from you being here that you just missed each other. What the bloody hell!? What are you doing here?!", Arthur said irritably.

"Messing with you of course.", Francis smirked, though inwardly he rejoiced Eduard was looking for him, his mind racing. Should he go home or just straight to Eduard's? Once the Estonian found out he was not in Canada any longer which destination would he pick? Francis briefly considered calling him but that would ruin their beautiful romantic reunion.

"Au revoir Angleterre! I must be away! Your little house is as tacky as ever!", Francis said gleefully, jumping up with renewed resolve.

"No one asked you, snail sucker!", Arthur snarled, crossing his arms in a huff.

"But as tacky as it is, it fits you so much better now, I think.", Francis smiled, blowing a kiss to the other. Arthur huffed but went back to his crossword letting the Frenchman see himself out. He was stuck in the kitchen and the first floor until Alfred was done with the second floor.

"Oi! I do not hear anything getting done!", Arthur yelled to the answering sound of flailing limbs and curses. He smiled to himself as he filled in a seven letter word for coup.

Eduard stared down at the very hung-over little bear who glared up at him with blood shot eyes. "The hoser ain't here! Go away!", Kumajirou snapped, slamming the door in the nation's face. Eduard pushed up his glasses with a stiff finger, considering his options but the rude little animal had filled him in on the lack of the other's presence.

Eduard briefly considered staying to talk to Canada or Prussia but he didn't feel comfortable with either.

"I can do this on my own.", Eduard decided, sighing at his immanent long flight back to Europe.

Francis had not been at his apartment. Eduard ran his fingers through his short blond hair in frustration as he boarded a train for home, giving up finally. He still had Francis's phone but it wasn't like the other didn't know his number. Francis must still be mad at him not to call for this long.

"No kurat võtaks! Ma armastan sind!", Eduard swore frustrated. He wasn't ever going to be able to find Francis this way. He had messed up. The only place he was sure Francis would be was at the next World Meeting and one wasn't schedule for over a month.

Late that night, Eduard trudged the remainder of his journey through Tallinn to his home of stone. Eduard lived in Toompea, in the oldest section of Tallinn, in an old stone house that could have easily been mistaken for a small Gothic church by some poor lost tourist. The worn building was surrounded by a chest high wall made of weathered pale grey limestone with a iron gate at its entrance, adorned simply with swallows. Tall wide oaks stood sentry, surrounded the home, casting it in shadow while blue cornflowers grew in patches around the house.

While the outside of the structure was ancient and weathered, the inside was completely modern and bare. Eduard let himself into a large spacious white room, decorated with basic black leather furniture, a low glass top coffee table, and a large thin plasma TV mounted on the wall. The only source of color in the room was from the large stained glass windows that cast vivid rainbow shapes across the walls when the sun shone in.

Eduard walked around slowly taking in the void space not bothering with the lights. A room filled with monitors, key boards, and hard drives that flowed like an army over a half circle of desks, cast a dull blue light to guide his weary feet like a dull beacon.

Eduard's bedroom and main bathroom was all the way in the back, the last room. There was a little more personality in it than the rest of the house. Neatly framed, strangely named band posters lined the walls. Cornflower blue bed sheets covered the bed, while several large bookcases lined the walls, filled from top to bottom with tech manuals, code references, and college literature though there was a small budding library of art books and histories of great painters claiming a whole shelf of its own. The only other decoration in the room was a large Estonian flag hung over the bed.

Others found his house cold and a bit lifeless. It did not exhibit the normal characteristics of a nation's home which usually bristled with ancient artifacts, odd trinkets, weapons, and other mementoes. Eduard hid himself behind a wall of void and IKEA furniture. He didn't see the point of material things much anymore. Time and constant invasion had taught him well that things got burned, stolen, or destroyed too easily.

Eduard was jet lagged, exhausted mentally and physically, his spirits never lower. If only he had been nicer or at the very least held his tongue. Now he would have to wait a whole month to fix this if Francis decided to stay absent. Eduard couldn't blame him…..not really. He reached his room on automatic ready to collapse on the bed, not bothering with the light switch. To his surprise, Eduard landed on something soft that squeaked in surprise and smelled oddly enough like roses and wine. Eduard yelped, floundering back off of the bed in a jumbled pile of thin limbs, hands slapping for the light. The lamp revealed a very startled Frenchman who peered over the edge of the bed with wide sapphire eyes. The two stared at each other at the total loss of words, until Eduard threw caution to the wind, leaning upward to capture Francis's soft lips, long fingers carding through silky locks keeping the other in place as Eduard rose slowly from the floor to join his long absent lover on the bed. They broke apart mutually to touch foreheads staring into each other's eyes, dark green meeting cerulean.

"I….."

"I know."


	11. Chapter 11

"So what is it that you want to do while you are in Paris?", Francis insinuated what he had in mind, managing somehow to even swirl the wine in his glass suggestively. Eduard wondered if it was a skill Francis had had to work for or just a natural born talent for perversion. The French nation could really turn any situation or question for that matter into a sexual advance. Eduard knew this having seen it firsthand multiple times. It was one of the reasons he would never be able to see mimes or penguins in the same light again. He wasn't sure how he should feel about that.

As Eduard considered his loss of innocence over what should have been random and unsullied topics, he failed to notice that he was being stalked, boot heels clicking a slow heated staccato across tiled mosaic floors.

Eduard let out a yelp as he suddenly found his back being pressed into the leather cushions of Francis's divan, the amorous nation himself straddling the Estonian at the waist, knees sinking in deeply on either side.

"I wish to break in the new furniture. You will have to help me in this endeavor, yes?", Francis purred throatily, leaning down so that he could press his silky lips into the pale of Eduard's throat.

"I could be persuaded, I suppose…", Eduard managed to bite back a grin to give Francis an even composed look in return, "…..After some sight seeing."

Francis pulled a wounded look at request his hand going overdramatically to his heart. "Mon Deiu, you would deny yourself heaven to see some old building?"

"No. I am denying you in favor of seeing some culture.", Eduard intoned, knowing if you gave Francis an inch in the bedroom, he would take not only the mile but your clothes, your virginity, and any Italian art you happened to have laying around as well.

"Oh very well. At least you are in the right place to do so.", Francis shrugged, mentally biding his time. He could be patient. Wine and dine his lover, take him to see the sights he had missed in his other many previous visits to Paris(though admittedly, he didn't get to see that much-Francis's bed usually the beginning, middle and end of the tour), and then have an interesting night in various places in the apartment testing out how flexible they were and how sturdy the new furniture was. Francis had learned a long time ago that the quality of furniture was very important. Nothing was quite as embarrassing as having a table suddenly break under you and your lover and mess up your timing. That and splinters in the ass…and other places…..were not romantic in any sense of the word.

The pair wandered around Paris as only two nation could, especially one whose heart is the city. They found tiny shops that specialized in the absurd and incredible beautiful, dined in a hidden bistro that only catered to a few nameless elite, and walked in secret places where only the lonely would go. It was there that Eduard noticed a doorway.

It was nothing special really, just a small unadorned portal made of weathered marble and covered in street filth. It called out to Eduard though, its being there at all a touch surreal. Francis frowned slightly, noticing what the Estonian was studying so intently.

"You do not want to go down there.", Francis murmured, "Let us come away from it. I have many other things to show you." He was dismayed to see Eduard actually move toward the door instead.

"What's down there?", Eduard asked curiously. The way was not blocked. It was just a door as far as he could tell, but he could see stairs now as he drew closer. The steps spiraled downward into pitch blackness. The Estonian pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, trying to make his eyes adjust to it so that he could glimpse further down when he noticed a small plague off to the side.

"The City of the Dead.", Eduard translated, his French getting practically fluent thanks to all the time spent with the amorous nation himself. He looked back at Francis questionably.

"Oui. It is La Ville des Morts. Let us move on.", Francis urged, tugged gently at the Estonian's coat.

"So there really is a city within a city.", Eduard said, looking intrigued by the idea, "I have read a little about it. I have to admit that I am fascinated by the concept especially with this being your capitol." The capitol of any nation was its heart, one of the many nexuses of their beings. To damage the heart was to hurt the being. Eduard was well familiar with this concept. Tallinn had been plundered, pillaged, and burned repeatedly in the past. In modern times, it had been shelled and bombed more times than he would ever care to admit. Sometimes he related a lot to the Energizer bunny, being the Baltic version of it.

"You read a lot of things.", Francis smiled, trying to pull of charming and failing for once at it, "There are some lovely jardins just up ahead, mon amour." Eduard turned his full focus on the French nation, his dark green eyes studying him carefully.

"Is there something the matter?", Eduard asked slowly, trying to decipher why Francis looked so at unease. He was usually the first one to present the glorious beauties and triumphs of his house and heart. The fact he was being so hesitant was call for mild alarm. Francis looked away first as if he was embarrassed, which in Eduard's mind was one of the signs of the coming apocalypse.

"Non…..it is….you may not like what you find down there…down in the dark….", Francis mumbled, patting himself down in an effort to locate his smokes. He pulled out a cigarette to fiddle with it idly, not bothering to light it. Eduard let the statement sink in for a moment. This was Paris, Francis's heart. The city of fashion and fame, renowned for its beauty, architecture, and art. What could possibly lie beneath that was so bad that it made Francis nervous?

Eduard realized he must have been standing there thinking about it for too long, because Francis sighed heavily as he grabbed the Estonian's arm, practically dragging the other down the stairs and into the dark.

"It is the secret heart of Paris, the city within the city.", Francis intoned coldly, his face turned toward the touch of velvety shadows. Eduard resisted slightly, pulling back to stand still on a dipped stone step, made concave from time, elements, and use. The air coming from the passage was dank, dampness lingering on its breath with the scent of….something Eduard could not place….

"W-we don't have to go.", Eduard stammered, feeling suddenly very unsure of his choice of venue. He felt a shiver run up his spine, goose bumps pricking sharp under his skin. Sapphire eyes turned to him, framed in shade, yet so oddly clear against the black in the colors of lost seas.

"Come. Come with me to the City of the Dead.", Francis smiled, the last of the light glinting off of his teeth. It made the expression frigid around the edges. The French nation lifted his hand in a welcoming manner, a graceful gesture reminiscent of courtly etiquette. Eduard took the offered appendage hesitantly, following the other nation downward with careful steps. To the Estonian's dismay, the passage was becoming more narrow the further that they went down. The utter and total blackness of it was coolly heavy against Eduard's skin as well, his long-sleeved shirt no longer offering much in the way of protection. The Baltic nation found himself wishing he had brought a jacket. Francis didn't seemed to mind any of it though, not acting bothered in the slightest by the lack of sight or the seeping cold.

At this point, Eduard was solely relying on Francis for guidance through the void. The passage way was narrow enough now that his free arm would occasionally brush against the sides of the passage way. He found it oddly ridged in some place, while smooth in others. It seemed an odd combination of bits of polished surfaces mixed with rougher materials. It didn't matter though after a while.

Francis was starting to glow.

Eduard wasn't sure at first, thinking at first it was a trick of the eyes. As they progressed down the seemingly endless tunnels though, he confirmed that there was a definite pearly glow emanating from Francis's form. It dully started to illuminate their surroundings. Eduard only managed to tear his eyes away from France when he realized that hollow gazed were staring at him darkly from all directions, their face holes long empty of any glistening gems.

Eduard's breath hitched in his throat as he stared back at them. Skulls made up the walls of either side held in place by ancient mortar. While the dead did not overly bother him, it was still disconcerting to have them staring from all directions. It would make the most stable being unnerved.

"Francis….", Eduard whispered, the dark eating his words to near muteness. If his lover heard him, he gave no indication. The two nations emerged moments later in an atrium, the wispy shine flowing off of Francis to bathe the room of bone in icy white blue light.

Bone piles, stacks and stack of human remains were laid out neatly, making up walls, the base and top accented with rows of permanently grinning skulls. Thick columns drew one's attention upward to the rounded dome of the chamber. It looked textured at first to the Estonian until he realized the builders having only one material had simply inverted the skulls so only the back of polished bone showed. It made for an interesting and gruesome study in alternative design.

Eduard dry swallowed, the air in this space too compressed it seemed for him to comfortably breathe. He realized he felt unsettled not only from the cold and stillness of the room, but by the quiet of it as well. Francis had not said anything since the entrance. Eduard dared to look over at him.

Somehow he was not surprised to see that Francis was naked now. The black thorn vines that grew directly out of his milky skin, coiling around his shimmering form to bloodlessly cut into his flesh, were something new though. The dark, sharp creeping plant produced roses as red as blood, the blossoms blooming and fading continuously. Eduard was drawn though to one blossom in particular. It stayed in place, never dying but never living either. A large rose, so red it was almost black, bloomed constant over where Francis's heart would be and its thorns were polished bone that hooked into Francis's flesh. A saccharine heavy perfume wafted from it, the scent of which reminded Eduard of funeral parlor and cemeteries, coiling sweet laced over the smells of death and dirt.

The French nation wore a crown of snow white lilies upon his golden head, the tresses of which hung longer than before in loose flowing curls. The paleness of his skin made his sapphire eyes stand out more, the sparkle of them like cold blue fire. Those ancient orbs studied Eduard's face expressionlessly, as if waiting for something.

Nations were made of people but also of land. The near immortal beings tended to forget that themselves wearing the form of man in an effort to fit into their world, like wolves hiding among sheep.

It was unusual for a nation to show another their other form, though not unheard of. It was a matter not to be taken lightly. In a way, it was the equivalent to bearing one's soul but on a much deeper and more visual level.

"Are you scared?"

Francis whispered the question, the words hanging in the air as if stuck to it. Eduard merely shook his head in answer, lifting a hand to touch Francis's face. To his surprise, the French nation shied away from the contact, bowing his head.

"What's wrong?", Eduard asked. It was never a good sign when Francis didn't want attention. Francis gave him a pained expression, drawing further away from him. He crossed his arms, letting his long hair slide forward to further shield himself from view. Eduard scrutinize that last few moments in his mind as he came to terms with the odd situation of Francis suddenly being shy around him to the point of withdrawal. One question in particular stuck out in his mind.

…..Are you scared?…

"You weren't talking about the room were you…" Eduard asked though he made it rhetorical.

"I am well aware of what I look like as…..this….", came the whispered reply in near sorrowful tones, "My critics were most informative about its nature…" Though Eduard was not the most experienced being in relationships and dating, the present issue clicked into sudden crystal clear focus to him. It was enough to make Eduard chuckle until he noticed Francis flinch at the sound.

"Oh Francis…..", Eduard sighed. Taking a few quick steps, he caught his wayward lover carefully mindful of the thorns by the arm to pull him close. Francis barely resisted, letting him, though he refused to look up. Eduard gently brushed away a few stray golden wavy curls, rubbing the back of his hand along an ethereal cheek. Francis leaned into the touch despite himself, sighing. Cerulean eyes opened slowly to watch the Estonian who smiled back.

"You don't have to be beautiful or perfect for me.", Eduard told him sincerely, "I love you the way you are in any form you may chose to wear." He trailed his hand over otherworldly skin, fingers grazing glowing softness until they came to the black rose. Eduard caressed its midnight petal lovingly as he admired its plush depths. He leaned in to kiss its hidden heart, the scent of the flower making him lightheaded.

"So…..this. This does not sicken you?", Francis asked softly, "Others….have not reacted to it so well." Eduard drew himself up again, to place a chaste kiss to Francis's lips, a mere touching of flesh and nothing more.

"Francis, you are not beautiful.", Eduard said firmly, cupping the French nations cheek to make them look eye to eye. A startled look of distress flashed through Francis's face only to be met with Eduard's calm visage.

"You are far more than that.", Eduard finished, "You are glorious." He touched their lips together again, this time making the kiss deep and filling as he parted Francis' lips to caress his mouth with his tongue. Eduard thought that Francis always had the lingering taste on wine on him. It was even more so now, like sipping from a glass of fine red directly. Eduard's eyes opened wide with an almost audible snap when he felt thorns dig into his skin. He broke the kiss, stepping back to find himself bleeding in several places. Apparently, skin to skin contact was out of the question.

Eduard was distracted from his personal damage assessment though by Francis stepping back from him looking mortified. The Estonian mentally groaned, seeing all his work disintegrated over a few scratches that would disappear in minutes. Thinking fast, Eduard came to a decision. It would leave his exhausted but it would be worth it he reasoned.

Concentrating, Eduard reached deep to touch a part of himself he usually left well enough alone. It would be harder here of course. This was Francis's land right in the middle of his heart. Land, even over great expanses, connects in some form or manner, whether by forests, mountains ranges, or river, the earth itself is formed together as one pulsing being.

By the time Francis looked back at him to apologize, Eduard lacked a face. The French nation gaped at the man made of stone stood before him now, the features of the being all smoothed away to barest indications of definition. It reminded Francis of the mannequins in department stores with only subtle indentations and ridges where the eyes, nose, and mouth should be, the body of the being polished to a dull sheen. Glowing lines of electricity ran all over the nation's grey limestone skin in random white blue patterns, outlining curves and definition in its physique. A halo of electricity floated over his head, sparking brightly in rapid bursts. Francis couldn't help but stare, unable to place the other for a moment. He was brought back to reality when Eduard hugged him tightly, his stone skin impervious to the rose's thorns now.

"That is better though I can not kiss you now I am thinking.", Francis smiled, arching his back appreciatively as it was stroked gently. It felt oddly good to be touched by living stone, the experience practically indescribable in its sensation.

"Ma armastan sind."

"Je t'aime."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

Weird little Rose Glasses story for you. Thought of it a while back when I was writing the Nation's story arch.

I have touched on the idea of the nation's alternate land forms in a couple of different stories. I like to revisit it occasionally.

This story is not meant to be accurate. I took a lot of liberties with some concepts about Paris and the catacombs

France's flower in the lily though the rose has been a heavily used symbol in the nation's history.

Estonia's national rock is limestone. The nation also out sources a lot of electricity.

The last two lines in the story are 'I love you' once in French and was is hopefully in understandable Estonian.


	12. Chapter 12

"What in ze hell iz zhis?!"

Eduard froze, already knowing to what Francis was referring to. The evidence of the Estonian's experimentation could easily be discovered in his bare bones space of a kitchen. It was his own fault really. Eduard had forgotten to dispose of the evidence, the bottles clearly in view on the counter. In all fairness though, it was not like Francis had really given him a fair chance to clean up.

One of the perks of dating a nation who was consistently on strike was that he tended to show up whenever he wanted to. One of the downsides though of dating nation who was consistently on strike was that he tended to show up whenever he wanted to.

Admittedly that was not as often as one would think, considering Francis did not much care for Eduard's main choice of residence. Eduard lived in Toompea which was a limestone hill in the central part of the city of Tallinn, the capital of Estonia. The building he lived in was an old stone house that could have easily been mistaken for a small Gothic church by some poor lost tourist. Every nation's taste of homes was completely different, but the European nations tended to think big, making their homes in castles, forts, mansions, and even palaces. Francis's smallest home was his Paris apartment and that took up the entire top of a large avenue building. In direct comparison, Eduard's taste in homes ran toward the more mundane and humble.

The time worn building was surrounded by a chest high wall made of weathered pale grey limestone with a heavy iron gate at its entrance, adorned simply with a relief of swallows in flight upon it. Surrounding the home were tall wide oaks that stood sentry and cast it in ever shifting shadows. It always looked slightly foreboding to Francis.

While the outside of the structure was ancient and weathered, the inside was completely modern and very bare. The large spacious white room that was the living room was decorated with basic leather furniture, a low glass top coffee table, and a large thin plasma TV mounted on the wall. The only source of color in the room was from the large stained glass windows that would cast vivid rainbow shapes across the walls.

The kitchen could only be described as basic at best, all done in black ceramic with shiny stainless steel appliances, the few that there were. The kitchen, or lack there of, was Francis's main source of woe and mild contempt here. With every visit from the French nation, Eduard kept finding new additions in it though such as an array of colorful pots and pans hidden in his cupboards, and stylized whisks in all different sizes, their true purpose a mystery to the Estonian. The refrigerator was another source of the Frenchman's depression, some cheese and a couple bottles of spring water the usual fair offered from it. The French nation only ventured into its barren domain when he came armed with bags of food in hand.

"Oh well, too late now.", Eduard sighed to himself, turning back to see Francis pinching the neck of a white zinfandel bottle as if it physically repulsed him. Francis kept the offensive alcohol at his arm's length and as far away from his body as possible.

"It's wine.", Eduard pointed out to receive a very sour look from the amorous nation.

"Non, Monsieur Smart Ass.", Francis sneered, curling his upper lip elegantly in open disgust at the drink under judgment, "It iz a hangover in a bottle and a horrid waste of perfectly good grapes and water." Francis marched the condemned wine over to the sink to tip it out.

"Hey….C'mon, don't do that….I kind of liked it.", Eduard said weakly, his protests half hearted at best. He already sensed it was lost cause. As Francis turned back around to face him though, the Estonian started to wish he had just bitten his tongue off instead of saying anything at all in defense of the pink wine.

"Be silent! Zhis…..Mon Dieu, zhis iz a travesty! A meaningless crime against yourself and nature! I will not allow it!", Francis gestured wildly from the empty wine bottle to the Estonian, his face flushed with passion for his newfound cause.

"Francis….I admitted that I liked white zinfandel, not that I drink hamster milk.", Eduard said dryly, feeling that his lover's theatrics were a little over the top but it was Francis after all. The amorous nation never did anything(or anyone) half assed when he truly cared about something or someone.

"You might az well be milking ze tiny hamsters. How have you been scarred zhis way? What depraved nation has done ze horrors to you to lead you down zhis path!? Was it me? Where did I go wrong?!" Francis lamented as he draped himself bodily over Eduard. The Estonian patted Francis on the back in a basic 'there-there' gesture as Eduard turned his head away so that he could safely roll his eyes.

"Have I been a terrible lover?! An unfit cook?! Am I not generous in giving you l'amour?!", Francis sobbed into Eduard's neck, the taller man tilted his head to the side further and winced as his neck suddenly got very messy.

"It's just wine.", Eduard tried to reason with his lover. Apparently that was wrong thing to say, Francis drawing back like a viper and looking about ready to exchange blows with him.

"J-Just wine!", Francis sputtered in rage, looking madder than that time Alfred had used all the French nation's escargot snails for fishing bait. Eduard mentally backpedaled like a pro, quite used to pacifying violent, temperamental nations. Dealing with an angry Frenchman was nowhere as detrimental to his well being as dealing with an angry Russian. Luckily for him, Francis was also a hell of a lot easier to appease and the benefits afterward usually involved good food, even better sex, or a combination of both.

"I wanted to know more about wine since you drink it all the time and really seem to enjoy it.", Eduard soothed, "I know that I have had it with you before but I feel like I'm missing out on something from the experience.". That was enough to made Francis pause, his eyes growing wider as he drank in Eduard's words like a rare, fine vintage. "I thought if I tried other kinds of wine I could learn to love it as much as you do.".

Eduard finished his speech to find the amorous nation all aglow with delight. "Mon amour! All you had to do was ask!", Francis cooed, waves of visible love rolling off of his form in the shapes of hearts and roses. "I am ze expert of not just ze love but ze wine az well! It will be my pleasure to teach you everything that I know!"

Eduard's shoulders sagged in relief and under the weight of an adoring French nation who flung himself at the Estonian, pressing kisses to his short blonde hair and face with enough force and frequency that he knocked Eduard's glasses askew. Francis was easy for forgiveness if you knew what buttons to press. Interest in anything that the French nation liked was one of them.

"Come, come. We must begin!", Eduard found himself released with Francis already striding toward the kitchen like a man on a mission from God.

"What? Right now?", Eduard asked hesitantly as he straightened his glasses. He hadn't exactly planned on drinking a whole lot this evening. Comparatively to a lot of other nations and especially Francis, Eduard did not indulge in alcohol that often. A beer here or a glass of wine there to be polite at social events, but it was not something Eduard ever really sought out or expressed any knowledge of. He just drank whatever was handed to him or was brought around by the wait staff. On further thought, Eduard reflected, perhaps being stuck with a pair of vodka saturated drunks for far too many winter in an enclosed space had turned his tastes off of alcohol all together.

"Oui, but of course! Ze sooner, Ze better!", Francis said cheerfully, ignoring or simply not noticing Eduard's doubtful expression.

"Don't I get a say in the matter?", Eduard tried to wiggle his way out of it with clever argument. Francis looked over his shoulder at the Estonian, his gaze level and his cobalt eyes all too clear as he pinned his lover with a look.

"Do you work tomorrow?", Francis asked, his voice sweet and light with an air of doom about it.

"No.", Eduard admitted even though he knew that Francis was already aware that he didn't. Eduard could feel himself beginning to lose this non argument.

"Do you have any meetings with other nations or with your boss you must attend to?". Francis continued airily as he tied back his long hair by braiding it. He had been letting to grow out even longer than usual ever since Eduard said in passing that he liked it that way. As an unforeseen bonus, Francis got to flaunt his lovely locks at England whenever they saw each other.

"…..No", Eduard looked up at the ceiling, wondering why he was even bothering with this farce.

"Zhen I am not seeing a problem with zhis.", Francis said triumphantly. He chuckled as he watched Eduard's entire body seem to slump, the Estonian knowing that he had been beaten verbally. Francis chuckled to himself, the victory too easy for a pro like him. If he could convince a hungover, half dead Prussian and an exhausted Spaniard with a terminal case of ill tempered Italian to go out drinking with him for a third straight night in a row, Eduard should know by now that he never had a snowball's chance in hell against Francis.

"Of course you don't.", Eduard sighed in defeat, taking a seat at his modest kitchen table of black lacquered wood and stainless steel. After visiting and staying with Francis for so long at his extravagant Parisian apartment, Eduard was seriously considering changing his furniture to something less sterile and more comfortable. The seating at Francis's apartment tended to be plush enough to swallow someone up into it. "So where do we begin?",

"With a bottle of wine.", Francis deadpanned, bringing over some of the bottles he had discovered from the kitchen to see what Eduard had been attempting in his absence.

"I don't know if I like red wine though. I didn't really care for anything that I bought.", Eduard admitted, looking at the dark and mostly full bottles set before him with a glum expression. Some of the wine had been quite pricey.

"Mmmm…..let me see….Oh Eduard you silly thing. These are no good.", Francis read off the labels while shaking his head.

"I could have told you that. Most of them are Italian. I thought that they would be good.", Eduard shrugged. One bottle of red wine looked a lot like another to him. He would never say it aloud, especially in Francis's presence, but Eduard had chosen his wine mostly because he had liked how the labels looked. It was not until afterward he became aware that the majority of wine was of Italian origin.

"Sweet Feli and dear Romano do make passable wine but Amarone, Ripasso and Barolo are all quite strong for someone of your, how do you zay, meager palette.", Francis explained, pursing his lips together in thought. "Amarone literally means 'big bitter' or 'ze great bitter' and iz meant to be taken with food."

"Oh. I didn't know.", Eduard said, remembering the wine in question. It had made Eduard's mouth feel like it was drying itself out from the inside after coating his taste buds with an intense raison like flavor. The experience had left him coughing.

"There iz a way to wine as there iz with l'amour. Some are destined to be loved only by themselves while others need to be enjoyed by being paired.", Francis waxed poetic. Eduard observed that his lover was making little sense but at least it sounded good. Francis had a talent for making anything sound like a good idea. Eduard could attest to that first hand. To Francis's credit though, most of his ideas worked out. The ones that did not…..well, Eduard was still working on his flexibility. Some positions were just not meant to be held that long and at that particular angle.

"Well those are all you then. I am not going to drink them.", Eduard nodded toward the dark bottles.

"La, waste not, want not.", Francis shrugged, drinking unceremoniously straight from the bottle. Eduard noted that the French nation somehow managed to make that look totally natural and elegant. He was also annoyed by it. If it were him, Eduard knew his shirt would have already been stained with stray drops of red.

"Yes, I am learning so much from this experience.", Eduard said dryly as he watched Francis chug the amarone. Coming up for air, Francis grinned like wolf at the Estonian as he wiped his stained lips with the back of his hand and made it look sensual.

"Fear not, mon amour. We will get to all that. I will start you on white wines and build up your palette zo that you may enjoy the finer things in life.", Francis leered, bending over to kiss Eduard's thin lips lightly with a flick of his tongue. "And perhaps you should show me a little of l'amour, I am thinking, considering I am doing you a favor. You opened all zhis wine and did not drink it, you naughty boy you. It will go bad very zoon.".

"Ahhhh, I see now. So this is all for my own benefit then. You drinking three bottles of wine, some of which was very expensive, all by yourself.", Eduard clarified, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a practiced gesture. Honestly, he didn't give a damn about the wine. He just liked to hear Francis talk and sound out his reasoning.

"Exactement.", Francis nodded, getting up to root through Eduard's cupboards. He made a noise of triumph upon finding something there and soon returned with his prize, a pair of wine glasses Eduard hadn't known he owned. They were probably some of the other items that Francis had brought over with him. Eduard made a mental note to look around after Francis left to find out what he actually had in his house now.

"I don't want any of that.", Eduard sighed, jeering at himself for thinking for a second that he had somehow gotten out of a night of inebriation with Francis. Better nations had tried that and failed.

"I would not waste this wine on you.", Francis snorting, waving off such a ridiculous notion off with an eloquent gesture of his hand.

"Even though I am the one who bought it.", Eduard pointed out. He was ignored, Francis already up again and walking toward the refrigerator. He pulled out an amber shaded bottle from its depths, the face of it decorated with a plain white label. Eduard was not impressed by it.

"It iz one of my own. Pouilly Fuissé.", Francis said with his usual flair.

"Bless you.", Eduard deadpanned.

"Har-har. You are not funny.", Francis rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't we be using different glasses for white?", Eduard hazarded a guess.

"Why? Do you have white wine glasses?", Francis arched a brow at him.

"I have no idea. I didn't even know I had those glasses so I am going with 'no'.", Eduard answered honestly.

"Would you know a white wine glass from a red wine glass if you even saw one?", Francis asked.

Eduard took a long moment of deep consideration. "No.", he answered.

"Zhen why are you asking ze ridiculous questions of moi? You don't even now the difference between a Pinot Noir and a Pinot Grigio and yet you are being picky about your glassware? Ridicule!", Francis ranted at Eduard, rolling his deep blue eyes at his lover. Eduard had to admit that Francis had a wonderful eye roll. It was just so wide and expressive with just the right amount of dramatic flair mixed with open disgust.

"Says the nation drinking out of the bottle. Classy.", Eduard observed with a raise of his eyebrows.

"It iz Italian. Who gives a shit.", Francis snorted though he did manage to pour his next drink into one of the glasses.

"You just said they made good wine.", Eduard bit back a laugh. Francis was one of the biggest gossips, having something to say about any and every nation.

"Non, non, non. I zaid they made passable wine. Pay attention.", Francis corrected, reaching over to lightly tap Eduard's cheeks with the back of his hand.

"America makes wine too. How do you rate that?", Eduard asked because he was genuinely curious.

"États-Unis? Hiz are…passable as well…..at best.", Francis shrugged, obviously not impressed.

"And Spain's?", Eduard picked a nation he knew Francis definitely got along with.

"It's drinkable.", Francis said generously.

"England makes wine as well. What do you think of it?", Eduard could already guess Francis's answer but nothing was like hearing from the French nation's own lips.

"Horse piss in a bottle.", Francis stated without pause.

"That's rather harsh.", Eduard managed a normal tone through a bout of laughter than threatened to ruin his perceived unruffled exterior.

"So iz his wine.", Francis sniffed in disgust.

"Ok, so we have a bottle of Pouilly Fuissé. Do you have a wine opener?", Eduard asked to get their night back on track. Given half a chance, Francis would complain about the merits, or lack there of, of the English for hours on end. Eduard was given a severe look of 'who do you think you are talking to?' for his question.

"But of course. I am France.", Francis motioned to himself. "But one iz not necessary. Any of my people can open any bottle without a wine key.".

"Really? And how do you propose to do that?", Eduard studied the bottle of wine before handing it over to the French nation. The cork looked very firmly in place to him with no hope of access to leverage it out.

"Take off your sneaker.", Francis told him.

"Are you coming on to me? Because that has got to be the worst pickup line I have heard from you.", Eduard teased, taking off one of his shoes.

"Hardly. These are zix hundred dollar boots, you plebian.", Francis snorted, taking the shoe to place the base of the wine bottle into it, so that it fitting snuggly in the opening of the sneaker. Gripping the neck of the bottle and the heel of the shoe firmly in hand, Francis slammed both into the nearest wall, making Eduard jump. The Estonian watched in open curiosity as Francis did this several more times, each blow inching the cork out bit by bit from the narrow neck of the bottle. He stopped to pull the cork easily free, handing Eduard his shoe back.

"Ah. The simple applications of physics and motion. Very nice.", Eduard nodded, doing the complex math in his head.

"I discovered that trick a couple of centuries ago on a desperate night with Gilbo and Toni.", Francis chuckled, pouring the wine for Eduard. "Gilbo was just snapping the necks off, ze brute."

Eduard decided not to comment on that. Such rash actions from the Prussian didn't surprise him. Eduard picked up his glass to swirl the golden liquid within it and peer into its depths. He did this mostly because he had seen other people do it. It had to mean something.

"Do you have any idea what you are looking for?", Francis smirked, taking a sip from his own glass of deep red.

"Not a clue.", Eduard admitted freely with a slight smile.

"You swirl the wine to open it up, to give it more flavor. Ze more oxygen that hits ze wine, ze more petals of its blossom unfurl.", Francis explained with his usual sense of style. "You swirl to check out its legs az well." Francis pointedly ignored Eduard's snickering. "The legs of a wine tells its lover how much alcohol they are about to consume. Now, breathe in your wine.". Feeling a little silly doing so, Eduard did just that. "What scents waft up to greet you?".

"What?", Eduard feigned ignorance just to provoke.

"What do you smell?", Francis sighed. He hated dull simplicity.

Eduard took a long moment of deep consideration, staring at his glass of white with an intense expression. "Wine.", he said in a totally neutral tone. He watched as Francis's brow began to twitch.

"I am laughing zo hard, Monsieur Funny Business.", Francis pouted, "Be serious.".

"I am. I smell wine.", Eduard couldn't hide his smile anymore, "Why? What do you smell?". With a tortured sigh, Francis reached out to steady Eduard's glass, taking a good whiff of it for himself.

"I detect almonds with hints of white flowers followed by a creamy buttery richness.", Francis said, "It iz, of course, perfection.".

"That's nice. Can I drink it now?", Eduard asked, already putting the glass to his lips.

"Oui, but only a sip. Pass it over your tongue and savor it.", Francis instructed, watching Eduard to make sure he did so. "What do you taste?".

Eduard swallowed his sip and looked Francis dead in the eye. "Wine."

"If you are not going to take zhis seriously…", Francis pouted, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

"I'm sorry Francis. I promise to do my very best from this point on.", Eduard said though a smile kept flitting along the edges of his lips, threatening to turn them upward and ruin the Estonian's apology.

"Perhaps you are lacking the proper motivation.", Francis said in a thoughtful tone. Eduard watched as Francis took his wine glass in hand to pour its contents down his face and chest. When he winced, Eduard realized he had been dating Francis for too long, his own mind already estimating the cost of the designer shirt the Frenchman was wearing. Clothing, no matter how expensive, never got in the way of Francis making a point or a come on though.

"Come here.", Francis purred, his rich baritone passing through lips that glistened wetly with golden droplets clinging to the plush flesh there. Eduard got up but he must not have been moving fast enough for Francis's liking. The Estonian found himself pulled into a sodden lap.

"Now we are both sticky.", Eduard pointed out, staring down at Francis' chest and the way the white silk of his shirt had become nearly transparent. He leaned in to swipe a broad tongue over Francis's lips, drinking the wine from them. He continued downward without pause, Francis arching his neck into the tasting as Eduard trailed a hot path over the French nation's throat and ended it at his collarbones.

"How does it taste now?", Francis murmured, his hands already busy with freeing Eduard's shirt from his pants, pulling the material upward so that he could slide his hands underneath the flimsy barrier.

"Better. I could learn to like it.", Eduard mouthed into Francis's flesh, devoting more of his attention in marking the expanse of the Frenchman's neck and shoulders. Francis rocked them both with a moan as Eduard bit down deeply on the juncture between neck and shoulder. The taste of wine only sweetened it. Francis's hand left off tracing patterns into Eduard's back with his nails to reach up and cup the sides of the Estonian's face. Hazy forest green met lust clouded cerulean, Francis bringing their faces so close together their lips brushed against each other.

"Zhen I will just have to try harder until you love it."


	13. Chapter 13

Francis grumbled as he fought with Eduard's heavy front door, his arms loaded down with necessary provisions of food and wine…..a lot of wine. The French nation was back at this lover's house, the two nations trying to split up their time in each other's countries equally. That meant that Francis eventually had to go to Tallinn. Estonia's capital city was picturesque. Eduard's home, at least the interior of it, was not so much.

The door gave way unexpectedly, the amorous nation spilling in to land on his groceries. Delivering a kick to the door from his prone position, Francis grimaced as he sat up, praying to every culinary god he knew of that he hadn't landed on the quail's eggs. Upon checking, the tiny eggs had miraculously survived the impact but the tomatoes were looking a little worse for wear as was Francis's now pink in some spots shirt.

"Merde.", Francis swore, curling his lip at the wet stain. The French nation glared at the room in general, his heated gaze lingering over bare and sadly undecorated surfaces and wall space. As he picked himself up and retrieved his groceries, Francis decided if Eduard kept insisting on this arrangement of theirs, then he was going to have to retaliate with cushions, space rugs, hanging works of art, and a whole lot of paint.

Sighing to himself as he plotted out interior design, Francis carried his shopping into the kitchen, his other nemesis in this place. Admittedly, it was beginning to shape up and get better. Mostly due to the fact, Francis kept adding something new to it every time he stayed. While gleaming appliances and cooking utensils stood ready to welcome him back, Francis noticed that food was conspicuously absent from the countertops and cupboards. Francis knew without looking that it would be the same story for the refrigerator, the large white box of cold only having some petrified cheese and a couple bottles of water hidden in its echoic depths. He was beginning to suspect that Eduard only had him come over so that his fridge would get restocked every other month.

Stripping out of his shirt, Francis tossed the ruined garment into the kitchen sink, putting the tap right over it to soak the delicate material in cold water. With any luck it would save the shirt the nation hoped, Francis shivering from a noticeable chill in the air. The partial, and of course stunning, bit of nudity was wasted, Eduard absent from his home. The Estonian usually took the summer months off from college, but apparently there was some fascinating class that was only available during the summer semester. Francis didn't understand Eduard's fixation with higher education but the Estonian really seemed to enjoy it so Francis figured who was he to judge the other nation. Eduard would be home soon and that is all that really mattered to the amorous nation. As for right now, he had to put the shopping away, wash his shirt, and think about what to have for dinner. Perhaps he would make Coq au Vin or Cassoulet…

"Mon Dieu! What in ze hell?!", Francis shrieked, jumping up and away from the refrigerator. Something….odd…..was wedged in the freezer door, cracking it open. The 'thing' was large, white, and round in shape and appeared to be made of a soft squishy substance. Even worse than its shameless waste of electricity and general environmental abuse, it spoke.

"I'm fine!", the ball of white told Francis, blinking its sky blue eyes at the stunned nation. It had lines under its eyes that looked like glasses and its vague expression was eerily familiar to Francis for some reason as was its one sprig of blond hair on its, what Francis could only presume to be, forehead. Francis watched the thing warily from his spot on the counter where he had ended up.

"I did not ask zhat! What are you? What do you want?! Ze wine? Are you here for ze wine? You can not have it! We have no wine here for the likes of you!", Francis yelled at it, as he leaned precariously over from his perch to secure the alcohol in question. He proceeded to chug the bottle down, purely in the name of honesty of course. Granted there was several more bottles for him to protect but luckily it didn't appear that the strange blob thing was moving.

"Ice cream! I want ice cream!", the creature yelled back. Francis made himself comfortable on the kitchen island, drinking straight from his procured bottle of wine. He needed to figure out how to defend himself from the demanding blob that kept strangely reminding him of someone.

That was the scene Eduard walked into upon coming home from class. One of a half naked, drunken French nation perched on top of the kitchen island, throwing potatoes and other groceries at MochiAmerica, and cursing at the mochi in long streams of barely intelligible French.

"America! What have I told you about doing that? You have to wait until after your dinner for ice cream.", Eduard admonished, dodging some airborne shallots to dislodge the mochi from the freezer door. Scooping the mochi up under his arm, Eduard ducked an artichoke cluster to face Francis. "Please calm down. It's only a mochi. I assure you, he is quite harmless.", Eduard tried to reason with his lover even as he was being pelted with mushrooms.

"What iz zhat…..zhat zhing!? A-and why iz it doing the talking?!", Francis slurred out, armed with a stalk of celery that he pointed at the thing in Eduard's arms.

"It's a mochi and it's harmless. Put the celery down please. No more vegetables have to die needlessly.", Eduard explained quickly, raising the mochi up to Francis's eye level. This proved to be slightly more difficult than originally thought since Francis was starting to sway in his concentration and attempts to focus.

"Mochi? Mochi…", Francis mouthed the word until it caught on some random memory in his brain. "Ze soft cookie? Zhat does not explain why it iz talking, non? I do not like ze food that does ze talking. No good can come of it, zhis I swear."

"Yes, it's talking food.", Eduard toed an empty bottle aside with his foot, noticing many more of its fallen brethren. After, a centuries upon centuries of drinking, Francis was one to hold his alcohol quite well, but not even the amorous nation himself could chug down four bottles of wine in less than a half an hour and not feel a little bit drunk. "Japan made them a while ago, using all the nation's DNA. He sent them out to us as gifts. It didn't go over so well.", Eduard explained patiently, the Estonian breathing a sigh of relief as Francis climbed down off of the island and somehow managed not to injure himself.

"I am thinking….I thinking I remember zhat. Oui, I received a little white box but zhere was nothing in it for moi, except some wilted lettuce leaves and rose petals." , Francis stroked his bearded chin. He thought it made him look wise. Everyone else thought it made him looked especially pervy, Eduard included.

"That's doesn't surprise me.", Eduard sighed, ignoring the mochi in his arms who was trying to wiggle out of his hold. "MochiFrance is…well….". Eduard paused mid-sentence, not knowing how to say 'insatiable horndog' in a delicate manner.

"What!? What iz zhis!? There iz a mochi of moi!?", Francis saved Eduard the social awkwardness by spazzing theatrically, the look on his handsome face horrified as Francis stared down at MochiAmerica and tried to envision his own mochi or more accurately himself as a mochi.

"Yes, there is. I did say all of the nations.", Eduard pointed out. MochiAmerica took the opportunity to jump out of the Estonian's arms to roll toward Francis.

"Zhen there iz one of vous az well.", Francis's voice dropped several octaves into a purr, his expression a strange mixture of inebriation, interest, and lust. The whole effect was ruined by MochiAmerica.

"Are you happy?", the mochi yelled up at the French nation, its big blue eyes squinted from all the effort of speaking and unnecessary excitement. The ball of white got a face full of shoe as France kicked the mochi across the room like a football.

"I am now.", Francis chuckled, watching as the mochi bounced off surfaces and walls.

"That's not nice!", MochiAmerica chirped as he flew around the room. He was caught by Eduard who gave Francis a reproachful look.

"Be quiet or I will put you in a stew, you horrid zhing.", Francis sniffed, tipping his nose up in the air that Eduard's admonishment.

"The mochis are alive. Please be kind to them.", Eduard frowned, gathering the mochi in his arms to hug it close to his chest. MochiAmerica purred in response. Admittedly they were weird pets to have but they were his responsibility and Eduard really did like them. "Let's take you back to the others, ok?", he told the mochi who nodded its whole body at him in excitement. The odd little talking ball of rice had just shown up at Eduard's house one day. Alone and a little lonely, Eduard had made an immense personal(he had never really had pet before) decision to take care of the mochi and its brethren.

Francis felt a prickly pang of jealously toward the rice ball, the feeling unfamiliar to the amorous nation making it all the sharper. Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it, Francis followed after the Estonian and his pet. "You have more of zhese things?", Francis gathered, waiting until Eduard nodded to continue. "You have been hiding them from moi. Pourquoi?", he asked, sounding a little miffed as Francis tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. Every nation was allowed their secrets and history knew that he had quite of few of them himself, but a pet seemed such a trivial thing to keep from lover. If Eduard did not trust him with something as simple as the matter of a pet, how could he trust Francis with anything more important like his heart? Love needed trust to flourish in Francis's opinion.

"I haven't been hiding them from you. It's just not something you bring up in casual conversation.", Eduard said, looking the mochi over. MochiAmerica didn't appear to be too worse for wear but then he never did. Mochis were surprisingly resilient. "It's not like I keep their room locked. You could have met them sooner if you had bothered to look.".

"I want ice cream.", MochiAmerica reminded, looking hopefully up at the nation.

"Later. You know you have to share with the others.", Eduard told the mochi in a patient tone, those particular word very well practiced.

Sulking, Francis realized that what Eduard said was true. The Estonian had given him free reign over his house. The building he lived in was an older stone building that could have easily been mistaken for a small Gothic church with its somber exterior and large medieval styled stained glass windows. Every nation's taste of homes was completely different, but the European nations tended to think big, making their homes in castles, forts, mansions, and even palaces. Francis's smallest home was his Paris apartment and that took up the entire top of a large avenue building. In direct comparison, Eduard's taste in homes ran toward the more mundane and humble.

While the outside of the structure was ancient and weathered, the inside was completely modern and very bare. The large spacious white room that was the living room was decorated with basic leather furniture, a low glass top coffee table, and a large thin plasma TV mounted on the wall. The only source of color in the room was from the large stained glass windows that would cast vivid rainbow shapes across the walls.

The house had several rooms within in it, one of which was Eduard's bedroom. Besides the kitchen, it was the room Francis spent the most time in when he visited. He knew from previous visits that another room was an office i.e. mancave filled with computers, a foreboding place to Francis. Every surfaces was filled with wires and keyboards with strange symbols on their key faces while multiple monitors cast the room in a perpetual unearthly glow of white blue. Hidden printers spat out paper at seemingly random intervals as sensors and web cabs swiveled to scan anyone who entered the room or came near the equipment. Needless to say, Francis never went into that room. He was worried he would break something just by looking at it wrong or it would turn on him.

As for the other rooms, Francis had simply ignored them, thinking that the rest of the space in Eduard's house were guest rooms and were just as dull as the rest of the house. Unlike a lot of nations, Eduard did not keep many of his old possession with him. The capital of Tallinn had be attacked by numerous invaders in its long history, the Prussians and Danes only naming a past few. Having one's home razed and pillaged on a semi regular basis made one a bit light in the knick knack department so Eduard kept to the IKEA basics on most everything which was of little interest to Francis.

The nations and mochi came to one of those doors that Francis had always mistaken for a guest room. Like Eduard had said, it was unlocked, the nation easily entering into very large room. Eduard placed MochiAmerica down on the floor, allowing the mochi to roll off. The Estonian turned back to find Francis staring with wide eyes and slack jaw. Eduard looked back and nodded with approval. He had done an impressive job in his opinion.

The room was large and open with giant bay style windows to let in natural light. The walls were painted cheerful colors and filled with the pictures of flags from all the different countries. Mochis liked flags for some strange reason. The floor was hardwood in some places and tiled in others with a circular rug in the middle because all the mochis had different preferences about what surfaces they rolled on. One entire wall of the room were lined with shelves that had cubicles built into it. Each mochi was given its own space to sleep, play in or just rest. Toys lay about everywhere on the floor. Balls and blocks seemed to be the favored sort of toy out of the lot but skipping rope was used as well. A small, low to the ground library took up one corner with a mochi or two making use of it. A stack of board games and a gaming console with very simple controllers rounded out the rest of the space.

And of course there were mochis as well, mochis everywhere. Mochis taking naps on window ledges in the sun, mochis playing games like hopscotch and tag, mochis rolling around for no reason at all, mochis talking to one another and popping out their little flags from their sides in greeting or challenge, mochis nibbling on lettuce leaves, mochis bouncing, mochis…..

"Mon Dieu. What have you done, mon amour?", Francis looked around in undisguised horror.

"I didn't do anything. Japan is the one who made them and then gave them away. No one wanted the mochis though so I took them.", Eduard said, turning staunch defender for his beloved mochis.

"I have always wondered why you did not have pets. Now I know.", Francis sighed, studying the mochis that ran wild all around them in a sort of controlled chaos.

"They are not really pets….", Eduard tried to correct but wasn't sure how to word his response. The mochis were more than pets, at least to him. The working idea was put on hold as a small delicate looking mochi rolled up to Francis.

"Ve?", MochiItaly chirped sweetly, wanting to be picked up and adored. He was smaller than the other mochis with a drowsy expression, a soft ever present smile, and a whimsical hair curl. A strange looking mochi loomed over him, MochiItaly's companion more square than round.

"What….Who iz zhat supposed to be?", Francis asked, pointing at the mochi who glared sternly back at him.

"Germany.", Eduard shrugged, leaning over to pet the solemn mochi. MochiGermany liked attention as much as any other mochi but his needs tended to be overlooked due to his terse demeanor. He was very good at keeping the other mochis in line though, especially Japan and Italy and when he wasn't doing that, MochiGermany would productively spend his spare time as a doorstop or paperweight. Eduard made it a point to always give MochiGermany some extra attention for all his hard work.

Francis didn't bother to hide his snort of amusement. "How appropriate. He iz even graceless az food.", Francis snickered. To his unspoken relief though, most of the mochis ignored the nations in their room, the little balls more involved with each other. MochiKorea was annoying MochiChina, following the pony tailed rice ball around and yelling odd claims at it. A mochi with a tomato on its head was singing to another mochi that looked exactly like Italy except for the scowl etched onto its face. It didn't take long for Francis to recognize the singing mochi for one for his oldest friends. MochiSpain was just as bad at singing as the original. MochiRomano would have made the original proud though with the quality, if not the quantity, of its cursing. MochiAmerica rolled around the room with no real goal in mind it seemed, the noisy mochi running to others and just generally making himself a nuisance though he kept far away from a large mochi with a big nose snoozing in the folds of a pink scarf.

Francis looked down in surprise at the feeling of a slight repeating pressure on his foot. A mochi was there, rhythmically grinding against his designer Gucci loafer. The rice ball had sparkly blue eyes and stubble around its mouth. Francis got a bad feeling from it instantly.

"Iz he doing what I think he iz doing?", Francis asked as the mochi's pace picked up.

Eduard took his time adjusting his glasses so that he could hide his smile and growing amusement. "Yes. Yes, he is. That is MochiFrance.", he somehow managed to say in an even tone.

"At least he haz impeccable taste.", Francis said dryly, kneeling down to pick up his mochi. It looked very put out about being interrupted but started to make kissy faces at Francis when it realized that the nation was looking at it.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", MochiFrance begged, jumping up and down on Francis's palms. Amused, Francis looked around the room until he found the mochi he wanted. It was sitting in the back reading a book and minding its own business. The mochi turned the pages of its book by sticking out it tongue and licking a corner to make the paper stick to it.

With mixed feeling, Eduard watched as Francis started to whisper to his mochi, the ball of rice nodding enthusiastically back. MochiFrance was unleashed with a bounce, the mochi rolling over to MochiEstonia who was immediately set upon by an amorous attack of kisses and French compliments.

"Francis…", Eduard shoved his glasses up onto his forehead so that he could pinch the bridge of his nose, "Did you just tell your mochi to go molest mine?". The Baltic watched as a very perplexed MochiEstonia tried to escape, only to be followed by a very loving and generous MochiFrance. The amorous mochi was nothing if not persistent.

"Perhaps. I like to zhink I helped spread l'amour.", Francis grinned, watching as his mochi mounted the other. It looked like his mochi was topping(as far as he could tell).

"Or rape. Yeah…..that doesn't look consensual.", Eduard sighed, wondering if he should interfere or not.

"Leave them be and stop being zo cold hearted. It will all work out in the end. Of zhat, I am sure.", Francis laughed, his wandering gaze settling upon a familiar looking mochi who was approaching him with a nervous expression on its face. At first Francis thought it was MochiAmerica but this rice ball was wearing a little bear bag around its rotund body and it had a curl instead of a cowlick coming out of its forehead.

"Did you want zomething, America?", Francis asked it, hoping to make it go away. Instead, the mochi's big periwinkle blue eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm not American! I'm Canada!", the mochi cried, rolling over to Eduard to sob on his shoe. Eduard picked MochiCanada up to cradle the upset mochi close. "B-but I'm Canada!", the mochi wailed, dissolving in a new batch of tears.

"I know, I know. It's alright.", Eduard told the distressed mochi. "He's very sensitive about that.", he whispered to Francis.

Patting the mochi until it calmed down, Eduard set MochiCanada gently back on the ground. "Why don't you show him your flags this time while you introduce yourself?", Eduard suggested. MochiCanada nodded before turning shyly back to Francis. The nation watched in amusement as two little flags popped out from the Canadian's sides.

"I-It's nice to meet you! I-I'm from Canada!", the mochi stammered out to Francis, "My favorite food is pancakes with maple syrup. It's my favorite, eh."

"Bravo. Very nice.", Francis applauded, feeling a little silly in doing so to a ball of rice. "Do they all do zhat? With the flags?", Francis directed to Eduard.

"Yes….well almost all of them. MochiEngland just kind of swishes his.", Eduard said after a moment. He wasn't sure about the significance of the mochi's flags, if it was a form of polite greeting or had anything to do with their mating.

"Wait!? There is a MochiEngland!?", Francis looked suddenly way too excited for anyone's good.

"He is right over there.", Eduard pointed to a plush cushion by the library. He immediately regretted it as Francis's full attention turned toward the mochi there.

Francis didn't know how he could have missed that mochi. It was sitting primly on an embroidered cushion of plush evergreen with a steaming cup of tea in front of it. The mochi wore a top hat set at a jaunty angle and had the signature brows and emerald eyes of the cranky island nation.

"Mon Dieu! Zhose caterpillars! I swear they are cursed!", Francis laughed as MochiEngland left off reading his copy of the Guardian to glare up at the nation.

"Rubbish.", MochiEngland snapped.

"Oh, that is too much! It is just as ridiculous as the real rosibif!", Francis roared with laughter, wiping tears of mirth from his cerulean eyes. MochiEngland's upper lip trembled ever so slightly before stiffening. It rolled off of its cushion and away from the laughing nation but the mochi prideful escape was blocked by MochiAmerica though.

"Are you happy?", MochiAmerica asked, snuggling up with the upset mochi.

"No. No, I am not. Now bugger off.", MochiEngland answered awkwardly, his voice quivering with emotion. He coughed to cover it up.

"Francis, I really think that you should apologize to MochiEngland and quickly.", Eduard warned, biting his bottom lip with worry. The mochis for the most part were harmless but MochiAmerica was a little different from the rest of his brethren. Francis was still too busy laughing to notice but MochiAmerica was beginning to change as the mochi grew a stick body. He walked over to the chuckling nation and waited patiently to be noticed by him. When MochiAmerica had France's full and very much surprised attention, the mochi planted a incredibly firm kick for having a stick body in between Francis' legs. The amorous nation dropped like a stone as his vital regions were hit square on, Francis curling up into a fetal position from it with a pained filled groan.

Obviously satisfied, MochiAmerica walked back over to MochiEngland to pick him up and put the English mochi back on his cushion. "Are you happy now?", MochiAmerica asked.

"I am jolly happy.", MochiEngland said looking very pleased. He went back to reading his paper as MochiAmerica became normal again and joined him up on his cushion.

"Oh Francis…..I told you to be nice and to apologize.", Eduard sighed, going over to help the other nation up. "I come back to feed you later.", he promised the mochis, slinging Francis over his shoulder.

"I am going to redecorate your house.", Francis grumbled against Eduard's back.

"That's fine.", Eduard sighed. It was a small price to pay for peace.


End file.
